Doomed Heart
by Death's Darkened Shadow
Summary: AU, Humanstuck. Sollux and Nepeta have been good friends for a long time. They trust each-other with their secrets, like how Sollux hears voices, and Nepeta has a huge crush on his best friend Karkat. But the voices refuse to leave Sollux, and continue to tell him of a frightening destiny. And Nepeta will finally tell Karkat how she feels. Will their paths be of doom? or of heart?
1. Chapter 1: Stupid Dreams

**Author's note beforehand**. I understand that you may not like all of the ships I choose. And I respect other ships, really I do. But I'm doing this to do this, not to please everyone. I am a fan of SolAra. I am a fan of NepKar. And many other ships that include both these two main characters and the others. And while I like some other pairings as well, Rosemary will of course be in it, as it is canon and I enjoy it just as much as the others. If you want to know the others, well read. This will contain some fluff, and inappropriate language (if you wish to give it that title) but that is of course just a part of the story, I am rating this M because I can't judge what I'll do after the already planned storyboard. All of the Trolls are Humans, and while Terezi is still blind, Aradia and the others are not dead. And they are all attending high school as upper classmen. **HEY, YOU, NO NOT THE READER, YOU. THE PERSON READING THIS TO BE SURE I SAY THIS NEXT PART, LOOK RIGHT HERE! **I do not own Homestuck, or any of the characters in his strange and awesome web-comic. I simply own this story using those characters and any characters I may or may not add into it. I also own the ideas I use in this that are not already owned by Andrew Hussie. Now that I have added this, please enjoy. Also, the pic is by my friend Bell, or Isabella. Her account on Deviant Art is bellalove18, the pic is all her doing. I do love reviews, so please be sure to do that, and with that, thank you.

**Chapter 1: Stupid Dreams**

Sollux shot up from his bed, his shirtless torso covered in a cold sweat. His heart beat fast in his chest, and he felt like he had just been running for his life. It was the dreams again. The dreams which refused to leave him, even when he was awake, as the voices never let him forget about them. They were all about the general same thing. Everyone who he loved in his life dying, sometimes it was by some strange event that didn't even make sense, like a giant meteor storm, or an erupting volcano. They didn't live near a volcano, and he highly doubted that meteors would rain down and destroy only their town. But sometimes…sometimes he had a much more terrifying form of this dream. Sometimes he would be the one killing them. He saw himself in the third person, strangling the life out of some, stabbing others, and it terrified him. He was never able to stop himself in those dreams, and the voices wouldn't let him escape these thoughts when he was awake. They told him to do as his dreams foretold. To kill all who would dare stand near him, to think themselves his equal.

He looked to the side table next to him, his room still dark in the early morning. The only light in his room was the alarm clock. Its blue numbers blurred by his sudden awakening. He reached up and rubbed his eyes, then looked back to the digital clock. After a moment his vision focused, and he saw what time it was. He sighed heavily, "Five thirty…thtupid dream." He said to himself. He fell flat back onto his back and stared at the ceiling. And for a moment he suddenly heard nothing, his house was silent at this time, and the only sound in his room was the small fan that he kept on him as he slept. He wasn't uncomfortable without it, but for some reason or another, when he focused on its low hum he was able to block out the voices long enough to allow sleep to encroach around him and then embrace him for the night. But of course, they were still there.

They were saying there usual odd things like, "You are the chosen by the dark ones." or, "Your dreams show your destiny." or, "You must kill them all!" or, "Come, let us take you again to the dreams, we will show you more." But they all generally relayed that they wanted him to kill them.

That last one though, he decided to make sure not to listen to like all the others, and so he decided to get up. He threw the dark green blanket off of him and swung his legs off the side. Then he turned off his already set for in one more hour alarm as not to have to worry about that later, and then stood. He was still just waking up, and so he lost his balance as he stood, falling back onto the bed. Then with another move he was standing straight up and walking to the door. He opened it and walked into the hard wood floor hall. It was dark, besides the small amount of blue glow coming from the window at the end of the hall in the early dawn of morning. But his eyes were well adjusted, and he knew the layout of the hall well enough that he was easily able to find the bathroom two doors down on the right.

He walked in and flipped on the lights without a second thought. And immediately regretted not bracing for the pain of the bright lights in the darkness. His eyes adjusted as he squinted them in blinding pain. Then he blinked a few times and looked forward. His first sight was that of his own face in the mirror above the sink. He saw his bed-head mess of black hair. Some of it covering his face. He moved the hair out of his eyes and looked at them for a moment. He had been born with a condition called being heterochromatic. It was when both eyes had a different colored iris from the other. He thought it looked cool in comparison to others whom only had a single eye color for both eyes, but he also felt insecure about them. They made him stick out, and that wasn't something he wanted. He hated being the center of attention, almost as much as he hated talking in class or reading to others, or really any time he had to present something to others. And the simple reason why was because of his stupid lisp. He was told that it didn't matter that he had a lisp, he was still Sollux, no matter how he spoke. But those people didn't know what it was like. He hated when people didn't understand what he was saying because of it, and even more he hated introducing himself. To this day he still knew some people who liked to call him Thollux. Some he knew it was just because they didn't know he had a lisp and barely spoke to him, while others did it intentionally to make fun of him. But while he couldn't hide his lisp, he could hide his eyes. To help him stick out a bit less, more people knew him as the kid with the weird specs rather than the kid with weird eyes. He had built a pair of specs which matched his eye colors, red and blue, and covered each eye with the appropriate color. Some of his friends thought of it as an ongoing inside joke. He was hiding his eyes with the same colored lenses. But most people didn't read into it more than him having weird specs.

He stopped looking at the mirror and walked over to the shower. He opened the curtain, revealing the bathtub which doubled as a shower. He reached down to the handle, pulled the stopper, and turned the shower handle until he had it where he normally did. After a moment the water rushed out, allowing him just the right amount of time to escape being hit by the ice cold water remaining in the pipes, cooled by the passed time since its last use.

He was used to waiting for the shower to warm to the appropriate temperature, and knew that it would be a minute before it was ready. So he walked out of the bathroom and back down the hall to his bedroom. He flipped on the lights and walked to his dresser. He opened a range of draws and pulled out dark blue jeans, socks, another pair of black boxers like the pair he wore now, and one of his black shirts which held only his zodiac symbol, the Gemini. It was a honey like yellow, his favorite color. He threw that shirt onto his bed too, and proceeded to walk over to his desk after closing the opened drawers. He had a total of six monitors, and six separate computer cases each wired together in to one system. He had never once replaced one of his computers, he had just upgraded them piece by piece. And how did he operate such a large system one might ask. Simple, he rigged up a remote control which controlled every part of the computer's many fans and monitors. Yet they all started with the push of a single button on the top of the remote. His system suddenly awakened with a large hum of fans as the computers turned on, and the many monitors began to flicker to life as they started. The system took a few minutes to fully boot up, a small price to pay for such an advanced system, but worth the power. So he walked back to the bathroom in the meantime, closing his room door behind him this time. As he walked into the bathroom the heat of the steam rising from the warm water pouring from the shower head touched his skin, and made him a bit better about waking up so early. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the shower. He removed his boxers before stepping into the shower and closing the curtain behind him. And then for a moment he just stood there and felt the warm water on his pale skin.

* * *

Nepeta awoke at the light of the new day. Oh sure, it was only a faint blue glow, but it still was a sign of morning. She was an early riser, and wasn't at all still tired once her eyes had opened. She was curled up into a ball just like one of her cats, which she had two of pressed up against her, and she was covered by her black blanket. She didn't remember putting her blanket over her, but then she also didn't remember falling asleep. She was still fully dressed, even wearing her soft green jacket which had sleeves longer than her arms. She moved to get up, careful to avoid pushing either of the two cats pressed against her. She removed her blanket from her and in response had one of the cats run off, startled by the sudden movement under its feet.

Nepeta looked after it, but it was already out of her room through the small opening in her door. And that helped her come to the conclusion that her older brother Equius had been in and put the blanket on her. She never left her door open, it was just something she was sure to have closed before she slept. But her brother was never very good at closing it behind him when he came in to check on her at times.

She stood up off of her bed and walked over to her bathroom. She was lucky, because since her older brother needed room to practice building his robots and to lift weights he had needed a room larger than this one. He had set up the basement as his own private workshop and gym, while a small area of it had a bed in it where he slept. So he had let her have the room, even though he had originally been the one living in it.

She stopped to look at the clock on her wall, and read the time to herself. It was 5:35, about the time she usually tended to wake up. But then she turned from the bathroom door and looked over at her computer. She had left it on all night, and it had eventually gone into rest mode. She had plenty of time to shower before she had to get ready to go to school, so she figured she would check to see what she had been doing on her computer before she fell asleep, as it presently escaped her. She sat on her fluffy bean bag chair and pressed the space bar.

Immediately the computer's fan began to hum and the monitor lit up. Then she was greeted with a picture of her and Terezi, or well, that's what it said it was. She was used to seeing Terezi's art, and while it wasn't very good, not that she would dare ever say that, it was amazing if one brought into fact that she was blind. Then she remembered what she had been doing. She had been talking to Terezi when she sent her that picture. The chat she had been in was still open, and it was obvious that she wasn't supposed to have left.

**GC:** H3Y 4C

**GC:** WH3R3 D1D YOU GO?

**GC:** YOU S41D F1V3 M1NUT3S

**GC:** UNL3SS TH1S STUP1D TH1NG 1S BUST3D YOU ST1LL 4R3N'T B4CK Y3T

**GC:** YOU D1D 1T 4G41N D1DN'T YOU…

**GC:** YOU W3NT OFF 4ND SOM3HOW F3LL 4SL33P W1THOUT TRY1NG 4G41N

**GC:** OK4Y…TH4T MUST B3 WH4T H4PP3N3D

**GC:** W3LL

**GC:** 1 GU3SS 1'LL S33 YOU TOMORROW TH3N…

**GC:** BY3

**gallowsCalibrator** stopped pestering **arsenicCatnip** at 9:23 PM yesterday

Nepeta made a mental note to herself to apologize to Terezi later about falling asleep on her. But then suddenly Sollux's chat icon said he had signed on. She immediately typed to him.

**arsenicCatnip** began pestering **twinArmageddons** at 5:38 AM on thursday

**AC:** :33 *ac stretches as she awakes from her great slumber, warm and rested, she is ready to go out on the hunt*

**AC:** :33 *ac wanders for a bit befurr coming across the purrfect prey, she hides purrself in the tall grass, and watches silently*

**AC:** :33 *ac, sure that her prey is yet unaware of her purresence, slowly begins to crawl towards her chosen target*

**AC:** :33 *ac stops, now close enough to hear her prey breathe*

**AC:** :33 *ac readies herself, watching carefully to s33 whether her target knows of her presence*

**AC:** :33 *ac, now sure that her prey is clueless and not presently able to avoid her, pounces from the tall grass which hid her and lands on her prey*

**AC:** :33 *ac hugs pawlux tight in a good morning gr33ting*

**AC:** :33 pawlux, it isn't fun if you aren't here to rp with me

**AC:** :33 why are you even up this early anyway?

**AC:** :33 okay, I'm going to go hop in the shower, so I'll be back in a few

Nepeta looked to the clock at the bottom right of her computer screen. It was 5:42 AM according to the clock. So she decided that she would do as she had messaged Sollux and go and take a shower. She rolled off of her bean bag chair and stood up. Then she made her way over to her private bathroom. She flipped the lights on and closed the door. She looked at herself for a moment in the mirror. When she slept without her helmet she always got messy hair, and when she did she got helmet hair. Both were not particularly sought after, but she supposed her messy hair was better than helmet hair. But still, she didn't want to have to go to school with any kind of messy hair, and that was a particular reason she wanted to shower. But for a moment she stopped and looked at her eyes. Her eyes were both Olive green, a color she had come to adore. Though the irony of it was that she also hated olives, but their color was nice at least. She looked to the shower and began to strip herself of clothing. First she took off her big overly sized green jacket, then her sweat pants. Then she took off her plain grey t-shirt and threw it onto the pile of clothes which were collecting in front of the door. Then before she continued she reached into the shower which doubled as a bathtub and turned on the shower to the temperature she liked. Within a few seconds the water was just right, so she retrieved her hand and finished undressing. She threw her bra and her panties onto the pile as well before stepping into the shower and closing the curtain behind her.

She immediately soaked her hair until the water streamed from stands that had collected into large wet clumps. She combed her fingers through her hair, untying collected knots of hair and separating the clumped together hair into more strands. Then she began to hum a tune to herself, not an actual song, just hum what she felt like humming as she showered. Her anticipation for the new day only bottled by her need to remain somewhat silent as her parents slept.


	2. Chapter 2: Early Morning Gr33tings

Again, i own none of the ideas or characters from Homstuck, that is Andrew Hussie. And my friend Bell did the artwork. to see her profile look to the first chapter. I have decided upon the pairings of characters, and they may or may not be as they appear and may or may not be permanent. Please review, and i hope to bring you the next chapter sooner rather then later.

**Chapter 2: Early Morning Gr33tings**

Sollux stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him. He hurried down the hall to his bedroom, a few small drops of water falling from his still not fully dried hair and collecting on the wood floor. He opened his door and closed it behind him. He ripped the towel from around him and brought it up to dry his hair. He squeezed parts of his hair to make the water leak out into the towel. Then he rapidly rubbed the towel through his hair, hoping that this would get most of the water still left out. Then he dropped the towel and walked to the pile of clothes on his bed. He slipped on his boxers, and then his jeans. Then he slipped on his shirt and sat on the bed to put his socks on. Once he was all dressed except for his shoes which were downstairs by the door, he walked over to his computer. He turned the chair around and then plopped down into its cushiony seat. He had been told multiple times by people who saw him sit like this that it would ruin the cushion, but he didn't care. He was too used to sitting in it that way. He turned the chair round with one push with his foot and then stopped it with his other foot as it hit the desk. He typed in his password, not that he would ever tell anyone what that is, and looked at the multiple windows which popped up. He started closing the ones he knew didn't matter right now, like Steam, Precision, and the administrator window. But then as he went to close his Pesterchum he stopped. His computer signed him in automatically when he turned it on, and someone had been pestering him. He didn't need to look to see who it is, because she was always up this early. Nepeta was up and on Pesterchum. He opened the Pesterchum window and began to read what she had said to him.

**arsenicCatnip **began pestering **twinArmageddons **at 5:38 AM today

**AC:** :33 *ac stretches as she awakes from her great slumber, warm and rested, she is ready to go out on the hunt*

**AC:** :33 *ac wonders for a bit befurr coming across the purrfect prey, she hides purrself in the tall grass, and watches silently*

**AC:** :33 *ac, sure that her prey is yet unaware of her purresence, slowly begins to crawl towards her chosen target*

**AC:** :33 *ac stops, now close enough to hear her prey breathe*

**AC:** :33 *ac readies herself, watching carefully to s33 whether her target knows of her presence*

**AC:** :33 *ac, now sure that her prey is clueless and not presently able to avoid her, pounces from the tall grass which hid her and lands on her prey*

**AC:** :33 *ac hugs pawlux tight in a good morning gr33ting*

**AC:** :33 pawlux, it isn't fun if you aren't here to rp with me

**AC:** :33 why are you even up this early anyway?

**AC:** :33 okay, I'm going to go hop in the shower, so I'll be back in a few

Sollux never understood her strange love for cats, they were cool and all, but she really loved them. He didn't have any pets, not that he hadn't wanted any, but his parents had never let him have one. Nepeta tended to make a lot of cat puns, and she always started her sentences in chat with a cat face mixed with the number for arsenic. And as the text showed, she loved to role-play with people. He would role-play sometimes with her, but from what she told him, she usually had some of the best role-plays with Terezi.

Sollux pulled his keyboard closer and began to type back to her.

**TA: ***ta return2 ac'2 good morniing greetiing wiith a 2liightly le22 enthu2iia2tiic hug iin return, and wiith a nod of the head 2ay2* what'2 up Nep?

Nepeta finished combing her hair with her brush, the water still remaining streaming out into the towel. The small little traces of water still in her hair not even slightly bothering her. Even though she loved cats, and she liked to think of herself as like one, she had an uncharacteristic love of water. She knew it was probably the one thing that she should have disliked rather than like of so many things just like cats, but she couldn't help it, water was nice, especially in baths and pools, again, she liked swimming, and with her love of cats, it contradicted.

She wrapped her towel around her, and walked to the bathroom door. She reached her hand out to open the door, but then stopped. She reached down and threw what clothes she had been wearing into her hamper off in the corner of the bathroom. Everything but her jacket of course. It was her favorite, one and only, comfy green jacket, and she wore it all the time. She picked up her jacket and opened her door.

The outside of the steamy warm bathroom was a sudden chill over her body. She shivered before closing the bathroom door behind her and walking towards her dresser. But then she stopped, she turned, and like she had luckily thought, her bedroom door was open. She quickly dashed over to the door, and gently shut it before pushing the lock, she would rather not have someone walking in while she was changing.

She walked over to her dresser and started reaching into draws and pulling out clothes. All of her clothes were neatly folded and organized, so it was easy to find what she was looking to wear. She pulled out underwear, a pair of dark grey sweatpants, and a black shirt with a Leo symbol, her zodiac sign, in the same olive green as her eyes.

But before she unwrapped her towel from around her, she looked to her uncovered window. She walked to it and gazed out of it, towards her neighbor's house. There she saw his room window, the window covered by a curtain. She stepped back and closed her curtain, rather safe than sorry. Then she made her way back to her gathered clothes. She unwrapped her towel and placed it on her bed, just barely missing her tuxedo cat Felix. The cat gave a funny reaction to the near hit, and attacked the towel, before only three seconds later stopping and lying back down.

She then slipped into her underwear, before hooking on her bra. Then she slipped on her sweatpants, and then she put on her shirt. After she was dressed she realized she had forgotten socks and went through her draw to find a pair. She grabbed the first pair she could find before finding herself on the bed next to Felix. She slipped her socks on with ease before picking up her jacket and sliding her arms through the sleeves.

She stood and made her way over to her beanbag chair. Then she sat down comfortably and looked at the screen. And to her greatest pleasure, Sollux had responded. She immediately picked up the keyboard and stared typing back.

**TA: ***ta return2 ac'2 good morniing greetiing wiith a 2liightly le22 enthu2iia2tiic hug iin return, and wiith a nod of the head 2ay2* what'2 up nep?

**AC: **:33 hey pawlux, how are you?

**TA:** II'm awake thii2 early nep, how do you thiink II am?

**AC:** :33 well…I would imagine you're still a little bit sl33py

**AC:** :33 but I wouldn't be a good judge of that pawlux, I always wake up this early

**AC:** :33 so I'm not sure, so tell me, how are you pawlux?

**TA:** well that'2 a good enough rea2on II 2uppo2e

**TA:** II woke up becau2e of the niightmare2 agaiin

**AC:** :33 *ac grips pawlux tight and swears to protect him from those nasty old nightmares*

**TA:** heh, thank2 nep, II feel a lot better

**AC: **:33 *ac purrs next to pawlux, glad that she has helped a good friend*

**AC:** :33 you're welcome pawlux

**AC:** :33 I'm always here for such a close friend like you

**TA:** 2o nep, ii2 today the day?

**AC: **:33 *ac tilts her head in confusion as to what pawlux means by his question*

**TA:** II mean ii2 today the day you tell kar how you feel?

**TA:** You've only been telliing me about iit for year2 now

**AC:** :33 *ac blushes fiercely at pawlux's words*

**AC:** :33 *ac hides her head under her paws and tries to make herself as least noticeable as is pawsible*

**AC:** :33 *ac begs pawlux not to talk about that, it is her deepest darkest secret, one she has only entrusted to him*

**TA: **ok, ok, II won't talk about iit

**TA: ***ta 2wear2 not two talk about iit iif iit make2 you that uncomfortable when he briing2 iit up*

**AC: **:33 *ac uncovers her still fiercely blushing face and looks thankful at pawlux*

**AC:** :33 *ac then stops pawlux from stopping the topic to ask him one thing*

**TA: **what would that be?

**AC: **:33 *ac blushes deeper as she dares to ask this of her good friend pawlux, but she was just wondering...has your best friend karkitty talked about her at all?*

**AC: **:33 *ac goes back to hiding under her paws after she immediately regrets asking him such a question*

**TA:** heh, no worriie2 nep, II don't miind an2weriing your que2tiion2

**TA:** but II'm 2orry two 2ay nep

**TA:** that no…he ha2n't mentioned you at all

**TA: **but then, you haven't come up iin any of our conver2atiion2

**TA: **but that doe2n't mean he doe2n't like you, but…well…

**TA:** you know kar, he ii2n't exactly the mo2t emotiionally 2en2iitiive per2on iin the world

**AC: **:33 yeah…I know pawlux

**AC:** :33 but if he does will you be sure to tell me?

**TA:** of cour2e II wiill nep

**AC: **:33 hey pawlux, if you don't mind me asking, how are things betw33n you and aradia?

Sollux looked at her question for a long moment. He wasn't quite sure how to answer that. He and Aradia had been dating for a few years now, but it had never really gone anywhere. They kissed, and they had had make-outs but it had never gone much farther than that. They had been close friends just as he and Nepeta were, so when they decided to start dating once they reached high-school it was nice. But recently Aradia had seemed to be trying to push him back to the friend zone. He had always had a huge crush on her when they were becoming close friends, and when he had asked her to go out with him she had said yes. But he was beginning to think that maybe she had only done it for him, and not for herself. They had never acted much different from when they had been friends besides the make-outs and just general kissing. They had started to call their visits to the movies together dates even though it really just made them sound different, when in reality they weren't at all different.

He decided not to try and explain the unique situation he found himself in, as he would rather not worry Nepeta with his strange relationship problems. Plus he didn't even know how to really put it, as he wasn't sure if they were drifting apart or if he had just always been blind to the truth. So in the end, after a good at least two minute debate in his head he wrote back to her.

**TA: **we're okay, ju2t been caught iin a biit of a confu2iing 2iituatiion at pre2ent, but nothiing two worry about

**AC: **:33 are you purr pawlux?

**AC:** :33 *ac looks at ta with a sad little face, worried for her friend* you took a pawfully long time to answer

**TA:** yeah, don't you worry your liittle cat taiil about me, ok?

**AC:** :33 *ac looks at tc skeptically, but decides to trust him and honor his wish* ok pawlux, I'll believe you

**TA:** thank2, hey, II'm goiing two go now, but II'll 2ee you at the bu2 2top okay Nep?

**AC:** :33 okay pawlux, s33 you then!

**arsenicCatnip** ceased pestering **twinArmageddons** at 6:21 AM on Thursday

With that Sollux logged out of Pesterchum and brought up a project he was currently working on. He had begun to write the code for this project over two months ago, and he was finally nearing its conclusion. He was developing a program to hack into a certain someone's programs, emails, accounts, along with multiple other things. And once it was done he would finally have something to hold over that snooty rich kid.


	3. Chapter 3: Heading Out

**Author's note. **Before going any further, please note that as this is Nepeta we have in the story, and she ships people with all four kinds of troll relationships, I had to think of a way for them to still be. So I explain why they still apply later in this chapter. Also, please note that I again, do not own Homestuck, that goes to Andrew Hussie. And I do not own any of his characters or his story ideas, and not his strange troll relationship quadrants. Bell did the art for the Fanfic, check out her deviant art, her profile is in the first chapter. Oh yes, and one more thing. I can see how many people have visited this story, and no one is commenting, so I have one thing to say. **PLEASE REVIEW AS I LOVE THE FEEDBACK, OTHERWISE I TEND TO GET BUMMED OUT.**

**Chapter 3: Heading Out**

Sollux walked to his front door quickly, sliding a bit on the wood floor in his bare socks. He had a piece of plain toast in his mouth which he held onto with his teeth, careful not to bite down too much. He grabbed his shoes and slipped them on one at a time. He wore a black shoe on his right foot, and a white shoe on his left. He remembered why he had started to where mismatched shoes. It was another deterrent from people noticing his eyes, because for some reason people tend to notice other peoples shoes. It hadn't been on purpose when he had first done it, he had been half asleep as he rushed out to the bus stop. And people had noticed it just like they did his weird glasses. So he had kept it up, and now he always wore his mismatched shoes.

He picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder as he opened the door. His Droid in his right pocket, and his lucky 13 gigabyte USB-stick hanging from his blue fire and red fire lanyard, he was ready for another excitingly day at school…okay, so he was completely deluding himself about that. He hated school. It took away from the time he could be using to do more programming, his passion. But he had sworn that he would go through high-school and then college for his own sake, knowing that for some reason people needed to see a piece of paper to know you had skills rather than just observe them. In reality, he only like a few things about school, and none of it had to do with learning. He liked to see his friends there, so at least there was that. He actually had school to thank for even knowing most of them. Nepeta was his neighbor, and some of his friends lived on the same street, some in the same neighborhood, but all of them in the same town. He liked discussing tech with the computer technician at the school, whose job it was to monitor students and to make sure that the school laptops stayed at the school, and were always up and running.

But in the end, his favorite thing to do at the school was something that only a few people knew he was the one doing. When he was in freshmen year, he had gotten this one English teacher named Mr. Reynolds. Now, English had never been a subject he had had a problem with, but because of his lisp he hated reading out loud. Mr. Reynolds however, would call on him seemingly the most of everyone in the class, and he would hear the snickers of kids as he failed to properly pronounce words because of his damn lisp. And he would see that even Mr. Reynolds would smile wide when he would be forced to read in class, and it pissed him off.

He had tried repeatedly to get moved to another class, but they just kept telling him that he needed to take an English class as a freshmen, and that his schedule wouldn't allow him to change to another English teacher that period, because he was the only one teaching that period.

So for a while he had to bare it. He survived even until the end of the semester, but that was when Mr. Reynolds pulled a bad string. For their final project, they each had to write a nicely written and well thought-out paper that talked about everything they had read in the first semester. So he had. He wrote what he believed to be a paper which fit the objective perfectly. But when he went to hand it in, Mr. Reynolds had said that he wanted Sollux to read it to the class. When he said he would refuse to do so, as no one else had to, he was failed without his paper ever being read.

Sollux had been working on code for practice, when he realized he knew what he wanted to do now. He was out sick for three days with a terrible head cold and into the weekend after that, well, that was what his school believed. In reality, he had been writing code with a purpose this time. So by that Monday, his program was finished, and installed onto his laptop.

That day when he logged onto his laptop seemingly to do his work in the class, he was actually about to unleash vengeance. His program was successfully able to hack into the school's system, and he made it go haywire. All data for grades were lost for Mr. Reynolds class, and his email was wiped clean, along with every single file on his computer. Then, with a virus Karkat had designed, must notable as the only one that ever worked, he sent it to his teacher's computer, and it blew up.

Mr. Reynolds quit after that, and from then on he had full access to the school's network and all computers hooked up to it. They never were able to figure out what happened, or who had accessed their network, so they hired the computer technician he liked so much. Not that it mattered; he just rewrote parts of his program every week to be sure they wouldn't be able to catch onto the fact that he still had full access.

Sollux smiled at the thought of that. He never went that crazy again, but he did dabble in files he wasn't supposed to, not that he cared. It just helped him prove to himself that he was great at what he did.

Sollux realized he had spaced out, and had just stood there for a few minutes. He opened the door, and shut it behind him. He then locked it before throwing his house keys into his backpack. Then he walked down the walkway to the sidewalk. He looked up at the morning sky. It was dotted with small puffy white clouds, but for the most part was blue. He took another bite of toast as he walked down the sidewalk. But it was as he was passing the house next door that he stopped at the sound of the front door closing.

Sollux turned to the right, expectant of who he would see, but was surprised by a sudden movement in front of him, and before he knew what was happening, he was on the ground. He looked up to see her olive green eyes staring down at him and her bright smile. She had her hand on both of his arms, holding him down. Then she greeted him, "Hi Pawlux."

* * *

After logging out of Pesterchum, Nepeta had decided to work on some of her art. She had more books filled with her sketches than she could count. Some were random, and others just had to do with the mood she was in. But right now, because she was thinking about it now, she was sketching her and Karkat sitting together on the beach, watching the ocean waves crash on the shore at sunset. And above them was a red heart. It signified what she hoped would become of them, she hoped they would be flushed red together. Of course if anyone but her friends heard that they wouldn't understand. On a random blitz of imaginative flow she created a strange relationship chart which she called the four quadrants. And of the quadrants, the one she used to match herself with Karkat was flushed red, the symbol that of a heart.

Once she was finished, and her picture was colored how she wanted, she picked it up and examined her work. She was very happy with it, and so she decided to work on another one. She put his pencil to her mouth for a moment as she thought about all of the ways she had shipped her friends. There was Aradia who was flushed red with Sollux, except that wasn't a crush, they were actually dating. She was happy for Sollux. He had told her, not that often, but he had told her about how he liked Aradia a few times before he asked her out.

But that got her thinking about her and Sollux. They were pale red, as they were the best of friends either had ever had, and were as close as could be. She thought about how often they would hang out, and how they almost seemed inseparable. She supposed they were in a way. Even when they were with other people, they usually ended up finding the other there too. And if they weren't together, the two liked to tell the other about what they were up to. They didn't have very many secrets held from one another, and they were honest about having some.

So they were really close, she had to say. She looked at her clock and read the time aloud to herself. "Seven twenty one." She rubbed it off, she still had plenty of time, as the bus didn't come until 7:30. She began to sketch out her next drawing of her and Sollux, when she suddenly realized what she had said. She looked back to the clock and read the time, then she was in a panic. "I only have nine minutes!" she exclaimed as she sprang up and ran to her closet. She pulled open the door and grabbed her dark blue sneakers. Then she slipped them on before running back over to her desk. She grabbed her currently in use sketch pad and stuffed it in her back pack which was leaning against the deck. She then slipped her arms through the straps and ran to her door, then stopped abruptly. "Oh no, I almost forgot my cat tail!" she realized as she ran back to her closet. She grabbed her blue cat tail belt and wrapped it around her waist. It was the one article of her clothing that made her look more catlike. A part that didn't wrap around her waist fell down and acted as a dangling blue cat tail, sure it wasn't a realistic color, but it matched her outfit.

With that she now finally went to leave her room. She swung her door open and ran straight to the stairs. Then she ran down them as fast as she could while still holding onto the railing. She ran straight for the door, but then stopped. Her stomach growled at her to eat something, and her stomach hurt something fierce. She looked at the clock on the wall opposite where the front door was, and with terror read the time to herself. "Seven twenty seven!" she grabbed her set of house keys from the key bowl and swung open her front door. She dashed out, and shut the door fast behind her. Then with the greatest amount of speed she could she locked her door and turned towards the sidewalk.

There she saw Sollux, walking lazily towards their shared destination. So she quickly raised her hand to wave and greet him but then stopped herself. With a mischievous smile she ran towards him. And just as he turned to face her she rolled from his direct line of sight and pounced on him. He was immediately caught both off guard and off balance, and fell to the ground.

She made sure that each of her hands were placed on his upper arms to keep a sturdy grip on him, so that her prey would be unable to escape her viscous attack. She looked down at him, her hair now falling from around her, limiting her vision to only his face as she smiled and said, "Hi Pawlux."

Sollux blinked a few times before smiling back at her. "Hey Nep." He said, seemingly unaffected by the present context of the conversation.

One would think she would be surprised by his not being surprised by the present situation, but she wasn't. She did this to him whenever she was able to catch him off guard. If she was really hunting him and he was really her prey, then he would have been the victim of one of her hunts a long time ago.

Nepeta looked to his left hand, still holding a piece of toast. Then without a word, and driven by her hunger she leaned over and bit into it. Sollux, not focusing on the toast lost his hold on the toast and then it was gone. Nepeta held the barely eaten piece of toasted bread in her mouth as she looked at him with the best smile she could make with a piece of toast in her mouth. Then she jumped off of him and ran off with the toast towards the bus stop.

Sollux had to take a moment to realize that she had stolen his toast, but once he did he scrambled to his feet and went after her. "NEP! That'th mine!" he yelled to her as he ran to try and catch up.

**Thank you for reading, but I really do want reviews, so please review. The next chapter should be up before long, just like all of these ones.**


	4. Chapter 4: STUPID FUCKING BUS

**Authors Note**: Hey, to everyone that kept reading past the first chapter, which is not as many as I had hoped, as more people have been to the first page than to the second, I just wanted to thank you. But no one has reviewed yet, so meh. If I don't get some soon I won't keep posting so often, not that I will always be able to do it as often as I am now, which is once a day, but still. In case I haven't made it obvious enough, in the story Solara is the current match for Sollux, Nepeta is crushing hard on Karkat, Karkat hasn't been featured yet, until now. And rosemary is a thing here, also, Rose and Dave are obviously related, and so they live in the same house here, same with Jade and John. So with that, I say please review, and enjoy the story. Again the art for the story pic is by my friend Bell, check out her deviant, I put it on chapter 1. And now for this stupid part, presented by **KARKAT.** **THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY DOES NOT FUCKING OWN HOMESTUCK, FOR HE IS NOT THE FUCKING GENIOUS WHO IS ANDREW FUCKING HUSSIE. HE DOES NOT OWN US, THE FUCKING CHARACTERS, AND HE DOES NOT OWN ANY FUCKING IDEAS THAT ANDREW HUSSIE DOES. HOWEVER YOU FUCKING RETARDS, HE DOES OWN THIS STORY AND THE WAY HE PRESENTS THE CHARACTERS. NOW THAT THAT SHIT IS FUCKING DONE, READ HIS FUCKING STORY!**

Sorry if that offended you, but if it did, you really shouldn't read a rated M story, especially when this chapter starts with Karkat.

**Chapter 4: STUPID FUCKING BUS **

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU ALREADY! I DON'T FUCKING WANT YOU TO FUCKING STUDY ME!" Karkat yelled at Rose to restate the point he had continued to make for the last ten minutes, and had been trying to get across to her for a longtime before today.

Rose pressed the record button on her iPhone voice memos app and spoke towards it. "Take note that the subject still refuses to cooperate on his own part. And that when the matter is brought into question the subject becomes extremely hostile and tends to believe in the appropriation of inappropriate language to be of utmost necessity."

"FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING GOG! STOP FUCKING TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I CAN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU!"

"Rose, don't forget to mention that as time passes in this hostile state the subject's use of inappropriate language seems to proliferate. This may mean that he does in fact become increasingly more unstable as he continues to believe his false assumption that our presence threatens him in some way." Kanaya added into the voice recording.

Rose then pressed the button again and the recording process stopped. "That should be about the thirty second entry saying the same thing."

"If that is true, then I believe we have acquired enough unvarying evidence to prove our original hypothesis and instead now list it as an aspect of the subject." Kanaya told Rose.

Dave, who had remained silent the entire time, tapped both of their shoulders to grab their attention. "Rose, Kanaya, as much as I love watching the extremely complicated way you two seem to flirt with one another. And no matter how much I would love to see it continue down this obvious road to sloppy make-out city between my sister and her girlfriend, you should really take a look at Karkat. He looks like he's about to explode."

At Dave's mention of Karkat, the two girls looked over to him. His face was as red as his eyes, and his fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles turned white. His teeth were clenched to the point of pain, and he was trembling.

Rose pressed the button again and spoke into her phone, "Subject has reached a point of such unprecedented anger that he has successfully silenced himself at the exchange of causing himself physical pain."

"Rose…not now." Kanaya said simply to her.

Rose pressed the record button again to stop her memo and placed the phone in her pocket. "Right." She nodded.

Just then, as they were awaiting Karkat's seemingly inevitable uncontrollable outburst of rage, they heard the sound of feet hitting the sidewalk as someone behind them ran towards them. Their focuses, all except for Karkat's of course, shifted to the sound of someone running.

Nepeta had taken off, greedily scarfing down Sollux's toast as she flee from him, only a slight bit behind her. She saw the bus stop closely now, the four other friends of hers who shared the stop already collected there. She glanced back, and Sollux was at least more than ten feet behind her, and if anything she would gain distance, not lose it, as she was the faster of the two. Then she looked forward as she finished eating the last of Sollux's toast. As she swallowed she sped up and ran straight towards the group.

Sollux was just managing to keep up with her, but there was no way he would catch up at this rate. He was well aware that she was faster than him, and it didn't bother him usually, but right now she stole his toast! In all honesty he didn't care much about the toast, but he was moreover chasing her because he knew she was purposefully doing this to mess with him. But then he did still want his toast back.

As they saw Nepeta's usual form speeding towards them, Dave took it upon himself to take hold of his sister and step out of the way. He was right to do so, as she ran right past them.

Nepeta was planning to stop before ramming into one of her friends, but then once Dave and Rose had moved out of the way she had seen Karkat. She ran faster, right by her other friends, and pounced onto Karkat. His eyes shot open as he felt himself being pushed to the ground. He looked back at her as she smiled as she tackled him to the ground. She held him in the same position she had held Sollux in only a minute ago, and looked at him with a large smile. "Hi Karkitty."

Karkat didn't smile, but he instead yelled, "GET OFF ME NEPETA, AND DON'T CALL ME THAT STUPID NICKNAME!" he continued to struggle to try and free himself, but was unable to.

Nepeta jumped off of him and smiled, "Okay, no problem Karkitty."

Karkat sat up, and for a moment looked as though he was going to yell at her again for calling him that stupid nickname, but instead he sighed and just mumbled to himself in a dispersing state of aggravation as he got back up to his feet.

Sollux stopped and doubled over for a moment to catch his breath, then he stood up straight and looked at Nepeta, her hands were empty. "Nep…that wath my toatht…" he said a bit disappointed.

Nepeta turned to look at Sollux and smiled. "I know, thank you Pawlux. I didn't get to grab anything to eat before I left." She stopped and gripped her stomach in pain, the emptiness in it making it growl with its un-sated hunger. "Probably not the greatest idea."

Dave looked at his sister, "Nothing to note about the subject?" he asked mockingly surprised.

Rose looked at him blankly, "Besides the fact that he calmed down so quickly, no. But that has to do with Nepeta, she just tends to be that person you can't be mad at. Actually, she would be a great subject of research, Karkat was getting a bit old anyway."

Dave simply rolled his eyes behind his shades as he let himself again become seemingly nothing more than a part of the background.

"Nep…you could have jutht athked for the toatht then, I would have given it to you, I at leatht ate more than jutht that."

"I know Pawlux, but then I wouldn't have had an excuse to run here." She admitted with a smile.

Sollux simply smiled back at her, and shook his head.

It was only now that Nepeta had a chance to see how all of her friends were dressed. There was Kanaya, who wore a red skirt, and a black t-shirt with an emerald green Virgo symbol on it. Karkat, who wore grey jeans and a black t-shirt with a grey Cancer symbol on it. Rose, who wore a white t-shirt with some strange purple squiddle depicted on the front, and blue jeans. And last there was Dave, who wore a white and red t-shirt with a cracked in two record on the front, his shades like always of course, and black jeans.

Sollux walked over to Karkat and gave him a slight nod of the head in greeting. "Hey."

"Hey." He nodded in return.

Nepeta was all hugs as she said good morning to everyone. "Hi Kanaya, I love your skirt." She said as she hugged her first, only lasting a moment. "It fits you so well."

"Thank you Nepeta, and I find myself quite fond of your outfit today."

"Good morning Rose." She said with another light hug.

"Good morning Nepeta." She returned in greeting.

Then Nepeta looked to Dave, but well aware that he wasn't the touchy person, as he was the "cool kid" as some of their friends liked to put it, she just smiled at him and said "Morning Dave."

Dave didn't respond, just gave her a cool kid greeting nod.

After that, they only waited a few seconds before the bus was down the street from them. In return for seeing this Kanaya looked to her watch. "The bus is supposed to arrive here at the set time of seven thirty, it is currently seven thirty four, the bus will not reach our stop until after it has turned to seven thirty five."

No one said anything, they knew all about Kanaya's like to be punctual about most matters, and scheduled times was one of them.

She was right though, a few seconds after turning to the next minute as she had said, the bus stopped in front of them. Kanaya was the first one on, and the last one who trailed behind was Karkat. Rose and Kanaya sat together in a previously empty seat. Karkat sat next to Gamzee near the back. Dave sat by himself, also near the back, on the opposite side from where Karkat and Gamzee were. Nepeta sat in the seat in front of him, and behind of Aradia. And Sollux was sure to seat himself next to Aradia.

As Sollux sat down he leaned over and gently kissed Aradia on the cheek. "Hey Aradia."

She smiled at him and returned the same gentle kiss on his cheek. "Hey Sol."

Nepeta leaned over the seat and hovered above them. "Awww, you two are so cute!"

Sollux and Aradia smiled as they looked up at her, but Aradia said, "Hello Nepeta, and thank you."

She smiled back, "Hi Aradia, you two just look so cute together. Even your names work if you put parts of them together, I call you two Solara."

Aradia raised a brow at that, "Hmm, Solara huh? I suppose that works."

"I'm glad you think so." Nepeta smiled back before sitting back in her seat.

After Karkat sat down next to Gamzee they were both quiet for a few minutes, before suddenly Gamzee honked in his ear unexpectedly.

Karkat gripped his ear in pain and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK GAMZEE?! THAT WAS MY FUCKING EAR, THAT FUCKING HURT!"

Gamzee didn't even flinch, or seem the slightest bit affected by Karkat's yelling. "Yo, calm down bro, don't be flippin your shit, you the motherfucker who's all up in here and performing miracles or some shit and just up and motherfuckin appearing next to me, I mean, what is that shit all motherfuckin about?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN APPEARING? I'VE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR AT LEAST FIVE MINUTES!"

"Four minutes thirty four seconds actually." Kanaya corrected his false statement.

Karkat turned, "NOT HELPING!"

Kanaya didn't even bother returning words, she went back to talking to Rose about a project for their college psychology class they were both taking to earn college credit early.

"Sorry motherfucker. I think I might have been spacing out there for a few minutes, that's all. No need for us to get overworked over a motherfuckin misunderstanding bro."

"Gamzee…you had a slime pie this morning didn't you…"

"HONK!"

"Gog dammit Gam. What did I tell you about eating one of those before going to school? You know what, I'm gonna bet you don't even remember right now, so I'll answer for you. I said to NOT FUCKING DO THAT!"

"honk…"

* * *

Jade and John were standing at their bus stop, waiting for the bus's inevitable arrival. They weren't in the mood to talk, and they didn't have anything to talk about, so they waited in silence.

"HEY THERE JOHN!" a voice pierced through the silence.

John turned to see who it was, as did Jade, when they saw Vriska running towards them.

"HEY VRISKA!" he yelled back to her with a wave.

Vriska didn't stop running until she was there, and then she frantically looked to where the bus would be coming from. "Good…if you guys are here then we didn't miss the bus."

"Good assumption." John said with a smile. Vriska was wearing dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a dark blue Scorpio sign, which was both John and Vriska's shared zodiac sign, and a dark grey coat which she left open. But the most interesting and breathtaking physical feature about her was her eyes. They were a beautiful dark blue, and while that was all one could say about her right eye, her left eye was amazing. It had seven individual pupils, each with a small iris around it.

Vriska smiled at John again before turning back to the direction she had just arrived from. "COME ON SIS! THE BUS WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!" she yelled.

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING!" Terezi yelled back to her.

Vriska turned back to John. "I guess trying to hurry a blind girl isn't going to accomplish anything. You'd think having one as your sister would teach you that, but it just seems to slip my mind sometimes."

"Well…Terezi is probably one of the most adaptable blind girls ever, so no one can hold it against you."

"John…" she said his name before trailing off. Then she grabbed him and pulled him close. "You are way too nice to me sometimes."

"And you like to play mind games with me too often. So are we just stating things about each other?"

"Shut up John." She said as she pulled him to her even closer to kiss. And they began to kiss passionately.

Jade just watched with a bit of an amused smile. "You two have an odd relationship." She said, putting her right hand to her head and just shaking her head.

Terezi walked up just then, and heard what Jade had said. She walked past them and stood next to Jade, looking in their general direction. "Their kissing after odd dialogue again aren't they…"

"Yeah, they are. It may not be very easy to understand why they work as a couple, but they sure look cute together, don't you think?"

At her words, Terezi turned her head and frowned at her. "How would I be able to have any opinion about that?"

Jade looked at her for a moment before she realized what she had meant, and what she had said. She was immediately very apologetic, and her words were flustered and cluttered. "OH! Oh, I…I didn't, I mean I didn't realize...It's just that I forgot that…I'm sorry…"

Terezi snickered at her apology. "Don't worry about it Jade, I'm used to it."

Jade smiled, even though she realized it wasn't visible to her. "Really, if I had been thinking I wouldn't have said that, I'm sorry."

"Jade…are they still making out?" she asked, leaning in her left ear towards Vriska and John.

Jade looked to the pair. "Wow…uh, yeah, they're still making out. John, you know, I'm pretty sure you need to breath at some point."

If John heard her, then he ignored her, because they just kept going. It was only after maybe another minute that they finally released each other and breathed. They were both equally flushed in the face, and each was beginning to blush as they realized that their sisters were watching them.

"The bus is coming." Terezi said in the awkward silence.

They all looked down the street, way down the street, and saw the bus turn the corner and head towards them.

It reached them after a minute and they all got on. Vriska and John went on first, making sure to sit together. They were seated the opposite row from Sollux and Aradia. Then Jade, who gladly sat next to Dave. Her arrival with a smile directed towards him got him to give a small smile in return. Then after a moment it was stricken from his face, rarely to return, and never to be admitted to. And then Terezi, leading herself with her cane, made her way up the stairs and down the hall. She stopped and sniffed the air, then looked down at Nepeta and sat down.

"Hey Nep." She said in greeting.

"Hey Terezi." She smiled in return. Nepeta looked at her for a moment. She was wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt with the symbol for Libra, her zodiac sign, in teal. And of course, she was wearing her red lensed sunglasses.

"So was I right?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I don't even remember what I left to go do in the first place. But I guess I fell asleep on my bed which I was on for some reason…"

"No problem Nep. But be sure to get on later tonight, I have something I want to talk to you about, but not here, on Pesterchum, okay?"

"Okay."

**Yes, the next chapter they will actually be at school and the others will be there. Sorry if you thought it would be a shorter wait. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Snooping is N33ded

**Author's note beforehand. I am happy to say I have had over 100 viewers by this point. Sure not all of them go past the first chapter, but to those who do, I thank you. Now I do hope you all enjoy the fic, and I will always be updating at least once a week, so please enjoy. Oh, also, I don't own Homestuck, the story, the characters, or the ideas of Homestuck, that all belongs to Andrew Hussie. But I do own all original ideas in this story. Btw, sorry to those who read this before I fixed Sollux's text, sorry, that part slipped my mind.**

**Chapter 5: Snooping is N33ded**

Several hour time skip. 12:00 PM

As soon as the bell rang Sollux was out of his seat and out the door. Math was such a boring class, he was already plenty skilled in the mathematics he needed for programming, so he mostly just relearned some things and learned other things that he was well aware he would never need.

He walked through the now becoming crowded hall, other kids rummaging through their lockers on either side of him. Most people were heading to lunch, but he as headed over to his girlfriend's locker to walk to lunch together. It was something they just did, he wasn't even sure why they started doing it, but he was fine with it. The only annoyance about it was the fact that her locker was rather far from both the lunch room and his math class. But he didn't care, he just walked.

* * *

Nepeta was one of the first people to get lunch. And as such she was finally able to fill the void left in her stomach that a single piece of toast did not satisfy. She was eating a bowl of tomato soup, a ham and cheese sandwich, and a cup of green gelatin, all with a cup of milk.

She was seated by herself for a few minutes at their table before someone else finally joined her.

"Hi Nepeta, can…can I sit next to you?" Tavros asked politely in his timid voice.

Nepeta turned her head and smiled at Tavros. "Sure Tavros."

Tavros rolled over next to her in his wheelchair with his lunch tray on his lap. He was wearing his normal black getup, with black jeans, a black shirt with a bronze Taurus symbol on the front, and his black jacket. Then he placed the tray on the table and moved in.

"So how…how are you Nepeta?"

"I'm good Tavros, how about you?"

"Oh, I'm good. I got an A on my history test."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks Nepeta."

"HONK"

They both turned their heads at the extremely loud honk behind them, and of course it was Gamzee. Nepeta smiled at him, and Tavros gave a bro head nod.

"Hey there sis, hey my best motherfuckin bro." he said as he placed his lunch try next to Tavros. Then he pulled up a seat before sitting down and continuing to talk to Tavros. "We gotta go and lay down some sick motherfuckin beats later Tav bro. I've been hittin the beats and I'm ready to have a major motherfuckin bro beat brawl."

"Yeah bro, I'll be on Pesterchum around four."

"That's chill bro. I can't be on until around then anyway. I got shit load of motherfuckin homework, I almost flipped my shit, but then I just thought, hey, what would my best motherfuckin bro Tavros do? So I just chilled."

"That's good Gamzee, you should try that more often."

"You got it bro."

After that it was only a few minutes until almost their entire table was filled, though it was missing some rather easily spotted people. Everyone was there except Eridan, not that anyone cared about him, Sollux and Aradia, though they all knew that they liked to take their time, and Feferi, who was likely with Eridan. Their relationship was peculiar. They all usually asked why she bothered hanging with the rich jerk, but in return they always got the same answer. "He's a really nice guy if you get to know him." Not that anyone really believed her about that. But they at least knew it wasn't because he was rich, because her family was much wealthier, so that had likely never even have been a factor. So they just left it, though many of them were either his enemies or indifferent about him.

Vriska was on Nepeta's left, and on her left was her boyfriend John. John was currently talking to Dave, so Vriska turned towards Nepeta. "So Nepeta, what have you been up to lately?"

Nepeta put her hand to her chin and looked up to the ceiling as she thought about it. "Um…well. I've been role-playing with Terezi, working on my art, and I've recently begun to learn some things about Robots from my brother."

"How is Equius?"

"He's almost always in his room, or, I guess I should just say the basement. And he goes through anywhere between one and four gallons of milk a day, so I guess he's still strong and a shut in."

"That certainly sounds like him. Has he been working on that little…side project for me?"

Nepeta leaned in and whispered, "Don't worry Vriskers, it's almost done, just a while longer." Then she sat straight back up.

Vriska gave a smile towards Nepeta's reply, and then gave a quick glance towards Tavros. But Nepeta knew that it wasn't just a glance, it was an apologetic glance. Before Vriska and John had become really close and started dating, she had been a real…ok, so even Nepeta thought it, she was a total bitch. Back before they all became a big group of friends in high school, as some of them hadn't been their friends before then, Vriska had been a very self-serving person. It was before Jade, John, Rose, and Dave had become there friends, and even then their group of eleven wasn't very close. It was more like several groups that eventually merged into one. Of course it wasn't a set group of friends. She liked to consider herself everyone's friend, even Eridan…sometimes.

It was during this time that occasionally Vriska and Tavros would hang out, and sometimes do some live action role playing. While LARPing with Tavros, she ended up somehow, neither ever having explained the circumstances, throwing him off a cliff. It was a miracle that he even survived, but he lost all use of his legs in the fall, and thus he was confined to a wheelchair.

But while they were never told the events that led up to his injury, they all knew what happened after that. Vriska was arrested for attempted murder, and thrown into a holding cell. All the evidence fit, she wasn't a pleasant person, and she was considered a troublemaker already, and even her age didn't matter, because rather than allowing her to go through the normal system for minors like her, they were going to put her through criminal court like an adult, and attempt to put her in jail for fifteen to twenty-five years, regardless of when she would turn eighteen.

But the trial never happened, and Vriska was never convicted of anything. When Tavros was conscious and heard what they were planning to do with Vriska, he stopped them. He said it had been his own fault, and that he had almost made her fall along with him. In fact, she was actually very lucky she wasn't in the same situation, if not worse.

With no witnesses, and no one to support the charges, and the person they had been planning to testify telling them that they were wrong, the prosecution dropped the charges, and Vriska never had to go to an actual correctional facility. But she was never the same afterwards, something that not even Nepeta knew whether to judge as a positive or a negative. She had been so sure that her life was over, that she was going to go to prison, and then she wasn't. For a while, Vriska was quiet after that. She didn't talk to anyone, she stayed at home, and her Pesterchum was never logged into. She even stopped going to school, and for over a month was out sick. Terezi refused to answer any questions about her sister, and the mere mention of Vriska during that time seemed to bring a worried look to her face. But when Vriska finally came back, she was different. She was…kind. Or, at least what passed as kind for Vriska. She stopped being a bitch, and instead became a really strong person. She learned from her mistakes, and decided to stick up for herself, not just put others down to seem as though she was rising.

But she never did thank Tavros. And he never brought it up, so neither did she. But she did draw up schematics for a thank you gift, a few years late, but a gift. It was a pair of robotic legs, attached to the user's nerve endings. She was paying for all the parts, and paying her older brother Equius to build it. And that was what they referred to as the side project.

Nepeta finished lunch rather quickly, and walked over with her tray to the drop off window in the kitchen wall. Then she walked back…but was met with her seat taken. Not as though someone else was sitting there, literally, it was taken away somewhere, to be used at another table, leaving an empty part of the table in between Tavros and Vriska.

She was about to go find another chair when she stopped, and instead looked at the clock. If she left now she would still have enough time to go to her locker and get to class on time if not a minute or two early. So that was where she went, not saying goodbye to her busily chatting friends, bound to see them again later.

* * *

Sollux reached Aradia's locker as she was closing the lock. He walked behind her and in greeting as he placed his arms over her shoulders in a hug he simply said, "Hey."

"Hey." She greeted in return.

Sollux returned his arms to his sides and took a step back as not to crowd her. She turned towards him and gave her usual calm smile. Then they both started walking towards the lunch room.

"Tho how was hithtory clath?" Sollux asked, a question he tended to ask, as it was both her favorite class, and the class immediately preceding lunch.

"I received the highest grade available for my report on ancient Greek societies during the time they were under the Roman Empire. So I'd say it was good."

"No…you getting a perfect grade in hithtory clath? I would have never thought."

"Sarcasm loses its hilarity after a while Sol." She said with a side glance.

He put his arms behind his head and smiled wide. "I know. But what do you conthider a while?"

"Getting me on technicalities isn't allowed."

"Thinthe when are we thetting ruleth?" he asked.

She simply rolled her eyes in response, and they continued walking the puzzling school halls.

After a few minutes he decided to speak. "Tho I got the next theathon from where we left off of Doctor Who on DVD. It'th the thecond theathon with David Tennant ath the doctor. I figured we would watch a couple epithodeth of that tomorrow inthtead of a movie tho we can at leatht thtart to catch up. Doeth that thound good to you?"

She gave her light smile as she turned her head slightly his way, "That sounds good Sol."

* * *

Nepeta leisurely strolled down the hall, almost at her locker already. It wasn't that long of a walk, if one factored in the fact that her locker was two floors up from her next class. That was really the only part that took a long time to traverse, but now she was almost at her locker, just to turn this corner and it will be in view.

"Eridan…I told you that I want to be away from you right now." Feferi's voice reached from around said corner.

Nepeta stopped abruptly and flattened herself, back against the bare wall. It didn't surprise her to hear Feferi's voice at all, her locker was right next to hers as it would so happen. But knowing that they were alone and that she was with Eridan Ampora gave her a chance to snoop. She didn't enjoy the fact that she wanted to snoop, but she needed to! It was her self-appointed duty to have an accurate chart of all relationships between their friends, whether it be best friends, to crushes to hatred, to heartbreak. So she slowly made her way to the corner, and flipped around so that her stomach was flat against the wall. Then she slowly…and quietly…made her way to the corner, and peaked over towards where Feferi's voice had come from, and she began to watch.

Eridan was standing next to Feferi, who did not look at all pleased at the sight of his presence. "But I don't understand! How am I supposed to know what I did wrong if you won't tell me Fef?"

She scowled at him, "It isn't even just the fact that you did it, it's also the fact that you don't realize what you did!"

"Okay. I'll admit it, I'm completely clueless. Please Fef, I have no idea what I did."

"No! That isn't going to work anymore Eridan! I'm done with you! First you do this, then you don't know what you did wrong, and now you won't listen and leave me alone!" Feferi said in an obviously upset voice, her need to yell evident in her tone.

Eridan blinked a couple of times, his mouth wide open as he took a step back. His legs began to shake and he began to shiver in fear. Then in a weak and broken voice he asked, "Are…are you breaking up with me Fef?"

She looked at him, her rage still there in every aspect of her appearance, but it was mixed with a indecisiveness. She looked at him, his weakness and she began to calm herself. "I…I don't see how I can't. This just isn't working Eridan. I can't keep dealing with you and cleaning up the messes you leave behind. You've successfully made enemies with almost everyone in the school. This relationship is just way too heavy to maintain. So I think we should-"

Eridan grabbed her and kissed her hard on the mouth, not letting those last words slip out. It was a kiss purely of desperation, Eridan clinging to the last bit of hope he thought was still there for their relationship. Then he pulled away and looked her straight in the eyes. "Please don't leave me…"

Feferi looked at him and then she was enraged again. "You…I…why…leave me alone!" she yelled at him as she rushed off down the opposite way of the hall from where Nepeta was, Eridan following her close behind.

Nepeta waited until they were both out of sight to go to her locker. Once she was inside she immediately pulled out one of her little notebooks, and wrote, "Feferi and Eridan = complicated."

Nepeta stuffed the notebook and several other books into her backpack, and put away several books already in her backpack into the locker before she closed and locked it. Then she started making her way to her next class.

**Hope you all liked the chapter. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6: FUCKING HOME

**Author's notes- **okay, so I forgot to post on time. Sorry guys, I had things to do, mostly working on my novel, not that any of you at all care about my personal life, you just want the story. But the biggest thing is, I FINISHED! Well, first draft anyway. Not that any of you care, but still.

**But anyway, here is the story, I'm sorry that I'm late.** **OH, and just so you know, I never said that any of the pairings were permanent, or that I would say what they are or are becoming.** I do NOT own Homestuck, because unlike him, I am not Hussie-ing. Anyway, I own neither the rights to the characters, original Homestuck story, or an ideas from Homestuck, that is Andrew Hussie. I DO however own all original idea's used in this story. And my friend Bell, or, **bellalove18**, owns the right to the picture used for the story. Check out her Deviant Art Page for some other pics that are awesome here-

I had some trouble with pairings, and she helped out with that, but she also convinced me to give a few of her pairing ideas at least a chance, so I'll be considering adding some pairings later, anyway, sorry to hold you up, please enjoy.

Chapter 6: FUCKING HOME

Several hour time skip – 3:10 P.M. – Bus stop

As the bus came to a stop, Sollux leaned over and gave a small kiss on the cheek to Aradia. "Thee you tomorrow." He said.

She smiled back at him as he stood to go. "See you later Sol." She said back to him.

"Later Karbro." Gamzee said with a fist bump to Karkat.

"Later Gamzee." He returned as he took his hand back, before he dashed for the exit of the bus, pushing Sollux forward.

Sollux stopped to let Rose and Kanaya out first, despite Karkat's constant push to keep going so as to be free of this stupid vehicle.

Dave nonchalantly stood from his seat and in no hurry walked down the bus aisle. He stopped and waited for Nepeta as she stood from her seat, and then proceeded to follow her off the bus.

Once they were all off the bus it pulled away and went off to the next stop. Rose and Dave headed down the sidewalk. Kanaya and Karkat crossed the street. And Sollux and Nepeta walked the opposite direction of Rose and Dave down the same sidewalk.

Sollux and Nepeta walked next to one another, in a silence that only lasted a few seconds once they were away from the bus stop.

"So Pawlux. Are you and Aradia doing anything together this weekend?"

Sollux nodded with a smile. "Yeah, we're watching thome Doctor Who tomorrow inthtead of a movie."

Nepeta tilted her head. "Why?"

"Well, Aradia ith really into time travel and thingth that involve it, tho when she found Doctor Who thhe had me watch it with her. Turnth out I like it too, even though thhe loveth it. Hell, I'm jutht glad we can thtill not be bored of each other." Sollux said, his mind wandering to their drifting situation, and forgetting that he was trying not to worry Nepeta.

Nepeta nodded, but then looked at him closely. "Sollux…why would you and her be bored of each other?" she questioned him, her eyes holding the utmost scrutiny.

Sollux looked away from her, hoping she wouldn't read his tells. "It'th nothing." He tried to assure her.

Nepeta looked at him, no possibility in her believing that. "Sollux…" she said disappointed that he was lying to her.

Sollux scratched the side of his head, and tried to avoid eye contact. "Don't worry about it Nep."

Nepeta was now sure there was something going on, something Sollux didn't want to talk about, she'd be an idiot not to see that. But it also seemed that Sollux wouldn't talk about it. And she had to respect that, they shared most everything with one another, so they respected when the other truly felt they had a secret to keep. Reluctantly, she rolled her eyes and surrendered, "Fine Pawlux, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine."

A wave of relief seemed to wash over Sollux at her dropping it. He wanted to slap himself or even letting that slip out in the first place, but at least she wouldn't plague him about learning more. With that thought taken care of, his mind flipped to a different subject. "Hey, you doing anything today Nep?"

Nepeta put a hand to her chin as she thought about it for a second, but then shook her head. "Nope, not today Pawlux."

Sollux smiled. "Cool, you want to hang out then?"

"Sure. You want to come over my house?"

Sollux shrugged. "Doethn't really matter to me, if you want we'll hang there."

"Come on then!" she said, grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him to her house.

He stumbled for a moment but luckily managed to regain his balance before he fell. Though, once he had he was already at her front door. He couldn't help but laugh at how easily she had pulled him like that, and so quickly too, she was certainly stronger then she looked, and he was already sure about how fast she was. Now all she needed was a pair of cat ears and an actual cat tail and she may as well be a cat.

She let go of his hand and frantically dug into her pocket, digging out her house keys and sticking the key in the lock. She turned the key and turned the handle, pushing the door open before her. She stepped through the door, and he followed. He side stepped the door as Nepeta swung it closed behind her.

Immediately two of her cats showed up to greet them. One of them was a small young one, a calico, with bright orange spots throughout her mostly orange top fur, with white fur overtaking all of the rest of her body, including her tail, with the exception being a small black swirl in its chin; this one was named Ezzie. The other one was much older, about twelve in human years. It had nothing but fluffy grey fur all over without a single patch of any other color, and he was called Sprite.

It had gotten to the point that Sollux knew everything about Nepeta's cats quite a while ago. They were all rather cute, but she loved them to death, as she did all cats really. But he had been over enough that he had memorized each of the cats' names and what they all looked like.

Ezzie completely ignored Nepeta, and started rubbing again Sollux's leg. It was a funny joke to Nepeta and himself, because every other cat loved Nepeta the most of everyone in the house and all her friends, except Ezzie liked Sollux the most. Ezzie purred softly until Sollux bent down and began to scratch her ears, then she purred much louder. Sollux retrieved his hand and stood up straight, looked to Nepeta. She was scratching Sprite's chin and also receiving a large amount of purring in return. Then she stood up and looked back at Sollux.

"What do you feel like doing?" he asked, not really caring what they did.

Nepeta put a hand to her chin as she walked into the living room, Sollux following close behind. "Hmm…Smash Brothers Brawl?" she suggested.

"Thure." Sollux nodded as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

* * *

Karkat stepped in the door and walked right past Kanaya and up the stairs. He didn't feel like having another conversation where his sister analyzed every word he said and somehow managed to write it all down perfectly in drastic detail from his facial expression to his breathing pattern. She didn't always do it, but today just so happened to be one of those days.

He walked to the first door on the right and walked in, shutting the door behind him and turning the lock. Finally alone, he kicked off his shoes and dropped his backpack on the floor. He walked to his computer desk and plopped down lazily into his computer chair. Then he pressed the power button and moved his thumb over the heat sensor panel on his monitor. Immediately his electronics roared to life. While he waited for his computer to start up he leaned his chair back and looked at the posters on one of his walls. They were all bad movies to most people he knew, but he loved them, but one of them he paid particular attention to, or, he moreover relived why there was a sickle in the poster right next to Will Smith's head. It was simple really. It was out of pure rage that he started swinging his sickle around. What he was mad about and why the sickle ended up next to Will Smith's head was his own business, but luckily at last second he stopped himself from hitting Will's head and instead it just went through the poster, and embedded itself deep into his wall. It wasn't completely his fault, who gives him, someone who constantly yells and gets over exasperated way to easily a sharp weapon like a sickle? Well the answer to that was a surprise even to him, as it was Kanaya who gave it to him, but whatever. The point was he had a sickle so far embedded in his wall that he felt it was more trouble to get it out of the wall then it was worth, so it now just remained an immovable piece of wall decoration.

Karkat looked back to his computer screen and leaned forward to enter the password. He entered ****** and logged in.

**What? He wasn't about to let me enter his password into this story. What are you, insane?! I was lucky to even enter the amount of digits in it, let alone tell you the password, so don't blame me if your curiosity must be left without being sated, maybe you'll guess it right, maybe you'll figure it out…or maybe I'll show it later on in the story, if he allows me to do so without threatening to blow up my computer.**

Karkat, ignoring the author's fucking bickering about his being secretive about his login password, scrolled over to Internet Explorer. But before he could click on it his Pesterchum account started telling him he was being pestered. He chose to ignore it and went on with what he was about to do anyway. He went to one of the multiple illegal manga reading sites and started reading several different chapters of multiple manga.

About an hour later he felt satisfied with where he was in all of them and he finally went back to his Pesterchum. As soon as he clicked on it he was greeted with a supply of messages from two separate accounts, he clicked on Gamzee's first.

**terminallyCapricious **began pestering **carcinoGeneticist **at 3:25 P.M.

**TC: **HoNk.

**TC:** HoNk.

**TC: **MoThErFuCkEr…

**TC:** I aM lIkE…

**TC:** sO tOtAlLy StOnEd oFf My MoThErFuCkInG aSs.

**TC:** ThOsE pIeS mAn, ArE lIkE…AwEsOmE.

**TC:** i StIlL hAvE nO iDeA wHeRe YoU gOt ThE aWeSoMe IdEa FoR mE tO mAkE pIeS oUt Of It, BuT iT iS cAuSiNg Me To SeE aLl ThE mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClEs.

**TC: **ShIt.

**TC:** I gOtTa Go BrO.

**TC:** tAvBrO gOnNa Be On SoOn AnD i GoT mOtHeRfUcKiNg HoMeWoRk To Do.

**TC:** SeE yA bRo.

**TC:** :o)

**terminallyCapricious **ceased pestering** carcinoGeneticist **at 3:40 P.M.

It was just like Gamzee to get stoned as soon as he was home. But he couldn't get that mad at him…it was kind of Karkat's fault in a way. Gamzee had major anger issues, and their seemed to be nothing he could do to manage it. But because of what Karkat had intended to be a joke, and still had no idea it would end up this way, was he told Gamzee to go eat some of that slime he treasured so much. Where did he get slime from? Fuck if Karkat knew in the first place. All he had said to Gamzee was, "Hey, you know what might help Gamzee? Go eat a fucking pie of your stupid fucking slime." But Gamzee had taken him seriously and actually tried eating some of it. From that day forth he got stoned off of the stuff since, still, he had no idea what the slime actually was. But the good thing about a stoned Gamzee? No more anger issues…except anytime he was not stoned, in which case it did absolutely nothing to help.

Karkat shook his head and brought his mind off of the subject. He looked back at the screen and went to the other friend pestering him, it was Terezi.

**gallowsCalibrator** began pestering **carcinoGeneticist **at 3:37 P.M.

**GC: **K4RK4T

**GC:** H3Y K4RK4T

**GC:** N3P3T4 ST1LL 1SN'T ON

**GC:** SH3 W4S SUPPOS3D TO B3 ON 4FT3R SCHOOL!

**GC:** 4444RRRRRGH

**GC:** 1 N33D SOM3ON3 TO T4LK TO, 4ND B3SID3S G4MZ33 YOU'R3 1T

**GC:** :(

**GC: **1 DO R34LLY N33D TO T4LK TO N3P3TA THOUGH

**GC:** YOU'R3 R34D1NG M4NG4 4G41N

**GC:** YOU'R3 R34D1NG 4NOTH3R SH1TTY LOV3/COM3DY M4NG4 B3C4US3 YOU TH1NK TH3Y'R3 JUST L1K3 YOU'R3 STUP1D ROMCOM MOV13S

**GC:** WH4T3V3R

**GC:** M3SS4G3 M3 B4CK WH3N3V3R YOU D3C1D3 TO 4CTUALLY LOOK 4W4Y FROM YOUR STR4NG3 M4NG4

Karkat of course in turn immediately flipped his shit as his fingers moved rapidly to type all of the keys on his keyboard.

**CG:** THEY ARE NOT SHITTY YOU FUCKING DISSIDENT!

**CG:** THEY ARE SPECTACULAR PIECES OF ART.

**CG:** THE JAPANESE JUST SO HAPPEN TO HAVE A SPECTACULAR DIFFERENT WAY OF TELLING THE SAME SORTS OF STORIES.

**CG:** SO YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND TELL ME YOU CAN SAY THEY ARE SHITTY AFTER READING ONE OR TWO ENTIRE SERIES.

**CG:** THEN I WILL ACTUALLY TAKE THE TIME TO CONSIDER YOUR OPINION VALIDATED.

**CG:** BUT ONLY SO FAR AS TO SAY THAT YOU HAVE A VALID OPINION, NOT TO SAY THAT YOUR OPINION WILL ACTUALLY MATTER TO ME IN THE SLIGHTEST.

**GC:** WOW K4RKL3S…

**GC: **GOOD JOB M4K1NG 4 S1GHT COMM3NT TO 4 BL1ND G1RL

**GC:** 1T M4K3S M3 F33L OH SO MUCH B3TT3R 4BOUT MY S3LF 3ST33M

**GC:** 4ND MY B31NG H4NDIC4PP3D

**GC:** SO TH4NKS FOR TH4T

**CG:** DON'T EVEN TRY THAT ON ME LITTLE MISS BLIND GIRL.

**CG:** YOU KNOW QUITE WELL WHAT I MEANT BY THAT.

**GC:** BUT 1'M 4CTU4LLY 1MPR3SS3D

**GC:** YOU 4CTU4LLY STOPP3D SW34R1NG…

**GC:** 1T'S 4BOUT T1M3 :)

**CG:** GOG FUCKING DAMMIT!

**GC:** SO MUCH FOR TH4T…

**CG:** I DON'T NEED YOU GOING OFF AND SAYING SHIT LIKE YOU'RE IMPRESSED JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T DO SOMETHING!

**CG:** I AM COMPLETELY CAPABLE OF NOT SWEARING WHEN I SO CHOOSE.

**GC:** H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3 

**GC:** :)

**GC:** NO N33D TO FR34K OUT K4RKL3S

**GC:** 1T W4SN'T M34NT TO 1NS1GHT YOUR WR4TH, 1 W4S JUST TRY1NG TO SHOW TH4T 1 4M HON3STLY 1MPR3SS3D BY TH1S R3C3NT D3V3LOPM3NT

**CG:** NOT LIKE I TRIED TO STOP.

**CG:** KANAYA KINDA FORCED ME TO TRY AND STOP SWEARING UNLESS I'M REALLY PISSED.

**CG:** WHICH ACTUALLY FOR A WHILE LEFT ME REALLY PISSED.

**CG:** ANYWAY, YES, I WAS ON INTERNET EXPLORER READING MANGA.

**GC:** H3H3H3H3H3

**GC: **1NT3RN3T 3XPLOR3R?!

**CG:** YES.

**GC:** H4H4H4H4H4

**CG:** …

**GC:** WHO US3S TH4T SH1T 4NYMOR3?

**CG:** I FIND IT TO BE A RATHER DEPENDABLE INTERNET BROWSING SERVICE THANK YOU.

**GC:** 3V3N 1F TH1S 1S 4 ON 4ND OFF TH1NG, 1 3NJOY YOU NOT SW3AR1NG SO OFT3N

**GC:** BUT B4CK TO MY PO1NT

**GC:** NOBODY US3S TH4T STUP1D OUTD4T3D P13C3 OF CR4P

**GC:** YOUR B3ST FR13ND 1S SOLLUX, TH3 T3CH LOV3R

**GC:** HOW COULD YOU POSS1BLY ST1LL H4V3 TH4T?

**CG:** OKAY YOU ALL FUCKING KNOWING BLIND GIRL.

**CG:** WHAT BROWSER SHOULD I FUCKING USE?

**GC:** CHROM3 OR F1R3FOX OF COURS3, DUH :p

**CG:** BLEH!

**CG:** I DON'T GIVE A DAMN, DID YOU WANT SOMETHING?

**GC:** NOT R34LLY, JUST K1ND4 BUY1NG T1M3 T1LL N3P3T4 LOGS ON :)

**GC:** BUT SH3 ST1LL 1SN'T ON...

**GC:** WH3R3 1S SH3? :?

**CG:** FUCK IF I KNOW.

**CG:** PROBLABLY EITHER HANGING WITH SOL OR DOING SOMETHING WITH HER BROTHER.

**GC:** YOU'R3 NO H3LP

**CG:** YOUR SAYING THAT AS IF I GIVE EVEN HALF A SHIT ABOUT WHETHER I'M HELPFUL OR NOT.

**CG:** I'M GOING TO GO DO SOMETHING THAT ISN'T BEING TROLLED BY YOU NOW, GOODBYE.

**carcinoGeneticist **ceased being pestered by **gallowsCalibrator**

Karkat logged out of Pesterchum and shook his head. Terezi was a…interesting person to say the least. He looked over to his bookshelf and scanned it until he located his "Computer Programming for Assholes" book. He stood up and quickly retrieved it before slamming it on his deck and sliding back into his chair, then he began to flip through it.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter, comment if you want, always good for moral support. Again, sorry for late update, whatever, can't complain that much, was within a week. But what does Terezi have to tell Nepeta? And what is Karkat's password you may ask? What is the story behind that sickle ending up in the wall? **

"FUCK NO!"

**Well, I'll tell you it's (File Deleted)**

**That sure was an interesting thing to learn. But I'm sure Karkat stopped me from putting it up on the actual site for now, so don't worry, I'll put it at some point when he isn't watching for it. See you next time :) **


	7. Chapter 7: Awkward Moment

**YES, within a week of last update, YEAH!**

**Anyway, this time straight to it, btw, actually READ the NOTES I put, they SOMETIMES MATTER.**

**I do not own Homestuck, or ideas or characters involved in it, bladidy bladidy bla. I do own my own ideas in this story, please enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Awkward Moment**

The clock ran out and the match ended. The screen was black for a moment before the score screen flashed up, and revealed second player as the winner.

Sollux threw up his arms and shouted in victory, "Fifth match in a row."

Nepeta dropped the controller and groaned as she again only obtained second place.

Sollux dropped his arms and looked over towards Nepeta with a rather large grin. "Don't be thad becauthe you lotht again."

Nepeta playfully shoved him away. "Hey, I won two matches in a row before you won five in a row, so don't go bragging like you're better than me."

"I know, but it'th your own fault that you lotht thothe five timeth. You know how much you thuck at Lucario."

"But he's so cute, just like Fox, Pikachu and Ivysaur."

Sollux face palmed himself. "You realize that of all of thothe four characterth, you're only good at Pikachu right?"

Nepeta glared at him, "That's not true, I'm good as Ivysaur too."

Sollux rolled his eyes, "Yeth you are ath Ivysaur, but not ath either Charizard or Thquirtle. Being good at all three ith an ethential part of Pokemon trainer."

Sollux turned to her and before he could do anything she pounced and was on top of him, holding him down. He was pinned down to the couch, his arms held down and Nepeta sitting down on his torso, her face bright with a viciously menacing grin. "I think I win Pawlux."

At that same moment, the front door opened and neither of them noticed. Sollux was too busy trying to get up, and Nepeta was too busy trying to make sure he wouldn't be able to get up.

Equius shut the door behind him and walked into the kitchen, where he immediately plundered the fridge for milk. He grabbed a large glass and filled it to the brim, before putting the carton back and walking towards his bedroom door, or the basement door, which was back near the front door.  
As he walked he gulped down have his glass in a single gulp. He loved milk, milk helped to keep him STRONG! So he always was sure to keep a steady supply of it in the house, whether or not his parents were paying for it or not, there was milk.

But as he reached for the handle to his door, he heard Nepeta's playful giggle and then her cat like growl coming from the living room. He decided that before he went into solitude and let time slip away as he often did, he would say hello.

Equius walked to the living room, and as soon as he stood in the doorway he stopped in his tracks. Nepeta was currently holding down a struggling Sollux, her playful catlike growl sounding every few moments. Equius began to sweat profusely and he blushed deeply as he betook the scene, his mind attempting to process this information, but the first assumption his mind thought of being a bit wrong when his sister was the one doing it. "Um…hello Nepeta…how are you?"

Nepeta was startled by Equius's sudden words, his presence having gone unnoticed by both of them until this point. She loosened her grip as she looked over to her brother, she smiled, "Hey Equius."

Sollux, still being pinned down felt her loosen her grip and took the chance to pull her off of her and pin her to the couch.

Nepeta yelped as she was suddenly forced up, and then she was pinned to the couch in the same way she had been pinning Sollux a couple seconds ago. She blinked a few times, to register what had just happened, and then she began to struggle beneath his grip. "Hey, no fair, I was saying hi to Equius!"

"We never made any ruleth." Sollux grinned down at her. Then he and she both looked over towards Equius, who had sweat enough already that his shirt was soaked through.

Equius gave a nervous cough into his hand as he made his eyes bounce around the room, looking everywhere but towards them. "I'm sorry for interrupting your…um…moment."

Sollux stopped and looked down at Nepeta, and she looked back at him as they realized what this may look like. Sollux immediately let go and scrambled to get off of Nepeta, Nepeta scrambled back into sitting position. They both blushed fiercely as they thought about what Equius must have thought from what they were doing.

Nepeta coughed the same sort of nervous cough as Equius to attempt to break the awkwardness. "Equius we weren't…I mean we were just playing around."

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that with Nepeta, we're jutht friendth, and I would never cheat on Aradia anyway." Sollux reinforced Nepeta's statement.

Equius turned away and walked back to his door, calling back to them, "I'm going downstairs, please act proper Nepeta."

Sollux looked over to her and smirked a little bit, Nepeta looked back and blushed fiercely, then attempted to hide herself under her jacket, pulling it up above her head. "Oh, this is so embarrassing…did it really look like we were…" she stopped, she wasn't able to say it.

Sollux chuckled, "It'th all cool Nep, not like we actually were. He just mithtook the thituation for thomething it wathn't, no need to be tho embarrathed. You have to be more chill, not let thingth like thith bother you tho much."

Nepeta fidgeted underneath her green jacket, and then stopped. "How are you so calm about this? My brother just walked in on what he thought was…mew…" she stopped talking after that, fidgeting more as she attempted to hide herself as much as she could under her jacket.

Sollux chuckled again as he watched the panicked and embarrassed Nepeta vanishing underneath her large oversized green jacket. "You just anthwered your own quethtion Nep. He'th not my brother, he'th yourth. Not to thay I didn't feel kind of awkward there, but it bothered you a lot more becauthe it wath Equiuth."

They were both silent for a moment before Nepeta revealed herself from under her jacket. She fixed it so that she once again wore it, and then she looked back to Sollux, the blush fading from her face. Sollux's shades had slipped from their place and down to the end of his nose, revealing his breathtakingly beautiful eyes. "Pawlux, why do you insist on keeping those shades on?"

Sollux realized his shades had slipped down, and immediately went to fix them. "It'th to keep me from thticking out more than I already do with thith thtupid lithp."

Nepeta leaned forward and hugged Sollux. She let go after a moment but held onto his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes, even with his shades in the way, with her bright honest smile. "But they're so cool Pawlux, you should let people see them. I can see why you might view a lisp as a negative feature Pawlux, but your eyes are amazing, pawsitively stunning."

Sollux rubbed the back of his head and gave a small smile. "Uh…thankth Nep."

Nepeta was glad to get a smile out of him, and sat back on the couch. Sollux sat back too, but then got a view of the cable box and saw the time. "Oh! It'th already almotht theven." Sollux jumped up in one swift movement. Sollux reached down and grabbed his backpack before turning back to Nepeta. "Thee you tomorrow Nep." He said with an outstretched arm and open hand.

Nepeta gave him a high-five and returned the parting words. "See you tomorrow Pawlux."

With that Sollux made is way out of the house and walked through the yard, the stupid formality of walking on the sidewalk really just a waste of time. He could see from the lights already on that his dad was already home, so he didn't need to fetch his keys to stroll through the already unlocked door.

* * *

Nepeta watched Sollux leave, and then looked around herself. She was alone, the score screen still up on the big screen television. She decided that now would be a good time to go up to her room, so she stood up. She turned off the Nintendo Wii and manually shut off the television while she was up. She walked back over to the couch and picked up her backpack. Then she made her way up the stairs.

When she got to her room she closed the door behind her and walked over to her desk. She dropped her bag, then started her computer as she sat down in her beanbag chair. As the screen lit up she grabbed her mouse and went over to the already active Pesterchum application, someone was pestering her.

She saw it was Terezi, not surprising, he probably wanted to…

Nepeta went wide eyed when she realized that she had promised this morning to get on to chat after school, it had completely left her mind.

She frantically went and clicked on her lit up symbol.

**gallowsCalibrator** began pestering **arsenicCatnip **at 3:15 P.M.

**GC: **NO SURPR1S3 TH4T 1'M ON F1RST

**GC:** JUST M3SS4G3 M3 ONC3 YOU G3T ON, 1'LL B3 H3R3

**GC: **N3P3T4…

**GC:** COM3 ON N3P3T4!

**GC:** :(

**GC:** 1'M BOR3D T4LK1NG TO K4RK4T 4ND YOU ST1LL 4R3N'T ON

**GC:** F1N3, T4LK TO YOU L4T3R TH3N

**gallowsCalibrator** ceased pestering **arsenicCatnip **at 5:12 P.M.

Nepeta face palmed herself. How could she have been so stupid as to forget a promise to Terezi?!

**arsenicCatnip** began pestering **gallowsCalibrator **at 7:03 P.M.

**AC: **:33 *ac runs up to gc and begs purr furgivness*

**AC:** :33 sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysor rysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrys orrysorrysorrysorry!

**AC:** :33 *ac refuses to stop begging her apologies until gc returns*

**AC:** :33 I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo sorry, I'm so so so so so so so sorry. I furgot about what you said, and then Pawlux asked if I wanted to hang out, and because I had already furgotten I of course said yes, and he just left a minute ago, please furgive me, I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrry!

**GC: **…

**GC:** 1T'S F1N3…JUST…TRY NOT TO DO 1T 4G41N OK4Y?

**AC: **:33 okay, I puromise!

**GC:** F1N3, 1 FORG1V3 YOU

**AC: **:33 *ac grips Terezi tightly in a large hug*

**GC:** BUT 4S PUN1SHM3NT 1 WON'T T3LL YOU WHO 1'M CRUSH1NG ON

**GC:** H3H3H3H3H3H3 :)

**AC: **:33 huh

**AC:** :33 ohhhhhhhh, yay!

**AC:** :33 now I will finally be able to have the real match fur you in my shipping books

**AC: **:33 purrease tell me Purrezi

**GC:** H3H3H3, NOP3

**AC:** :33 but I must know!

**GC: **1 KNOW, TH4T'S WHY 1T 1S TH3 P3RF3CT PUN1SHM3NT FOR FORG3TT1NG 4BOUT M3

**AC: **:33 do I get a hint?

**GC:** NO

**AC:** :33 pawease? *ac stares up at purrezi with large green eyes*

**GC: **SORRY N3P3T4, NOT H4PP3N1NG

**GC:** 1'LL T3LL YOU 4NOTH3R D4Y TH4T 1 F33L 1'M 1N TH3 SH4R1NG MOOD M4YB3, BUT NOT TOD4Y

**AC:** :33 *ac pouts, she really wants to know who it is her friend purrezi likes*

**GC: **NOT H4PP3N1NG N3P3T4, SORRY

**GC:** BUT L3TS G3T OFF TH4T, HOW W4S H4NG1NG OUT W1TH SOLLUX?

**GC:** 1 HOP3 1T W4S WORTH FORG3TT1NG YOUR OTH3R FR13ND

**AC:** :33 it was fun, we mostly played video games the whole time, and just kinda mindlessly chatted while we did

**AC:** :33 of course it got really awkward near the end when Equius walked in on us

**GC: **1 DON'T G3T HOW TH3R3 COULD B3 4N 4WKW4RDN3SS WH3N YOU TWO W3R3 JUST PL4Y1NG V1D3O G4M3S...

**AC:** :33 well…he walked in to s33 me on top of Pawlux

**GC:** …

**AC:** :33 and when I said hi Pawlux pushed me off and then was on top of me

**GC:** UM…1 C4N S33 WHY TH4T WOULD B3 4WKW4RD

**GC:** YOU R34LLY SHOULD'V3 W3NT TO YOUR ROOM OR SOM3TH1NG, 4T L34ST 4TT3MPT TO 4VO1D B31NG W4LK3D 1N ON

**AC:** :33 why? I'm not sure what meow mean

**GC:** YOU W3R3 W1TH SOLLUX

**GC:** 4LON3

**GC:** 1N YOUR L1V1NG ROOM

**GC:** YOU W3R3 ON TOP OF H1M

**GC:** YOUR BROTH3R W4LK3D 1N ON YOU

**AC:** :33 ? I still don't understand

**GC:** BUT…HOW COULD YOU NOT G3T WH4T 1'M S4Y1NG?

**AC: **:33 sorry Purrezi, I'm really confused

**GC:** OH MY GOG

**GC:** DO 1 H4V3 TO SP3LL 1T OUT TO YOU?

**AC:** :33 *ac nods her head, watching purrezi closely for an explanation, she is clueless*

**GC:** *S1GH* DO3S 1T R34LLY T4K3 4 BL1ND CH1CK TO S33 WH4T TH1S IS?

**GC:** YOU TWO W3R3 H4V1NG S3X

Nepeta stared blankly at the screen, and then her eyes went wide. How could she get that? They wouldn't do something like that!

**AC: **:33 where did you get that from? We didn't have sex!

**GC:** :?

**AC:** :33 we didn't!

**AC:** :33 I swear!

**AC:** :33 how did you get that from what I said?

**GC:** 1'M NOW 3V3N MOR3 CONFUS3D

**GC:** SO YOU D1D NOT 1N F4CT H4V3 S3X W1TH SOLLUX?

**AC:** :33 exactly! You're taking it the wrong way, just like Equius did

**GC:** TH4T'S NOT T4K1NG 1T TH3 WRONG W4Y, TH4T'S YOU NOT 3XPL41N1NG WHY YOU W3R3 L1K3 TH1S WH3N 3QU1US W4LK3D 1N, SO PL34S3, 3L4BOR4T3

**AC:** :33 ok, I will

**AC:** :33 basically we were playing super smash brothers brawl, when Pawlux won a fifth match in a row

**AC:** :33 after words I decided to pounce on him, and I wouldn't let him up, we were just playing around

**AC:** :33 while I was holding him down and he was struggling to get out of my hold, Equius came out of nowhere and said hello

**AC:** :33 when I looked over to s33 him and return the gr33ting I must have loosened my grip, because Pawlux took the chance to turn the tables and pin me down to the couch

**AC:** :33 then the way Equius spoke about it, we both realized what he might think what we were doing was sexual in some nature

**AC:** :33 at that we both immediately stopped and sepurrated, I know I was embarrassed enough to blush, but I'm not sure about Pawlux

**AC:** :33 a few minutes after Equius left to go to his room, Pawlux left too to go home

**AC:** :33 and then I got on and we started having this conpurrsation

**AC:** :33 so did that clear things up?

**GC:** Y34H, WH4T W4S 1 TH1NK1NG? YOU'R3 W4Y TOO 1NNOC3NT TO DO SOM3TH1NG L1K3 TH4T

**GC:** PLUS SOLLUX WOULD N3V3R DO TH4T W1TH YOU

**AC:** :33 yeah

**AC:** :33 hey…what is that supposed to mean?

**GC:** H3H3H3

**GC:** SORRY, COULDN'T R3S1ST

**GC:** 1 M34N TH3 ONLY ON3 WHO H3 WOULD DO TH4T W1TH 1S 4R4D1A

**AC:** :33 oh, yeah, your right, he wouldn't cheat on her

**GC:** 1T W4S M34NT TO M3SS W1TH YOU…BUT 1'M JUST WOND3R1NG B3C4US3 OF YOUR R34CTION

**GC:** DO YOU W4NT TO? :?

**AC:** :33 what? no purrezi, me and Pawlux are just furiends

**GC:** OK4Y, 1F YOU'R3 SURE 1'LL DROP 1T

**AC:** :33 I'm sure

**GC:** W3LL 1F TH4T'S OV3R

**GC:** *GC 4W4K3NS FROM H3R LONG SLUMB3R, HUNGRY 4ND 34G3R TO GO OUT ON TH3 HUNT*

**AC:** :33 *ac stretches and prepares herself to accompany gc on the hunt*

**Nepeta and Terezi proceeded to have themselves a fantastic roleplay.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it :)**

**Just barely getting this up before I'm late from updating within a week from last time.**

**Anyway, nothing to be all playful about this time at the end, except for the fact that I can say I know everything that will happen in the enxt chapters, and you all do not, HEHEHEHEHE**

**Please comment and subscribe, see ya :::;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Chaotic Peace

**Hey guys, this is the author. Um…sorry about the late update, high school is suddenly overloading with reading, and I work on other things, so, yeah, don't worry though, during Christmas break I'll post several chaps to apologize :) You know, before I put the notes I would just like to say that it is comments that make me happy and feel that people actually enjoy my story. So thank you "Someone", as it says in the comment section, and to "cj", again, that is all it says, because those are the most recent people to comment.**

**BTW, if you guys want me to EVER put what Karkat's password is, plus the story behind it and what it used to be, I'll tell you, but besides the one comment I got asking for it, I need at least 4 more people asking, that or wait till later, because it is a story point, just not one I have to explain if I don't want to, HEHEHEHEHE**

**Anyway, I do not own Homestuck, the ideas from Homestuck, or the Characters from Homestuck, that goes to Mr. Andrew Hussie. I do however own the ideas I create and implement in this story.**

**With that, to Sollux!**

Chapter 8: Chaotic Peace

Sollux dreamed that night. He dreamed of a lot of things, none of which seemed to have much at all to do with the other dreams, so it was chaotic, but Sollux was happy in his dreams, and that was all that mattered. He was happy, because even disorganized chaos was still better than the dreams that the voices liked to talk about.

It was always random, always a new subject. At first he had been flying, not with wings, just somehow flying through the air with reckless abandon, high above the clouds. Then for no reason, he was standing at the bus stop. Karkat was being gracious, Kanaya and Rose were making out and acting very…not them, Dave was freaking out about having to see such a thing, and Nepeta was just standing there with him, laughing. The thing which had given it away for him had been the Karkat being gracious deal, not him at all.

After that he blinked a few times and was lying next to Aradia on the grass of an empty field. They were looking up at the sky, but there wasn't the usual night sky; instead there was an endless expanse of stars and planets, a view one could only hope to experience in their wildest of dreams, using the wildest parts of their imagination. Shooting stars flew in the path of their view, stars went supernova before their eyes, creating unimaginably beautiful showing as they exploded. Planets moved as fast as shooting stars, going much faster than their normal rotation, almost as though Earth was standing still, and time was passing them by, so quickly that soon they would age to dust, yet they didn't move, the Earth seemed still.

Even with this spectacular array of cosmic events unfolding before him, he couldn't help but look over towards Aradia. But when he looked over, his gaze met someone else. Someone he…he couldn't quite tell who it was. It was much like he had just awoken, because his vision was blurred. He reached out, and blinked to try and regain his sight, but before he could touch whoever I was, or see them, he fell. He fell through the earth, and plunged into darkness.

But that darkness turned into the sky he had been gazing at. He saw the spectacular explosions as he fell past them, saw the shooting stars passing by him, the planets moving above him, seemingly falling into an infinite expanse. He knew that none of it made any sense, but he really didn't care that much, anything, even nonsensical, illogical chaos of a dream was better than his normal nightmares. So he spent the rest of his dream just falling and watching.

Sollux actually woke up to his alarm that morning, and pressed the snooze button! It may not have seemed so surprising for other teens to do so, but for him it was very surprising, as he almost never slept until his alarm went off on account of the horrid things he dreamt up.

As Sollux went through his morning routines he felt…relaxed? Well rested? Eh, he didn't linger on it. He just felt different that morning, kind of happy to have slept for once. But of course, it had only been that night. The voices had been whispers as he woke up, and slowly grew back to their normal volume as they bounced through his mind. But it didn't bother him, it couldn't after how many times he had heard them spout the same nonsense.

Sollux walked into the kitchen again, his mismatched black shoe and white shoe already adorning his feet, his backpack leaning on the front door down the hall. He was wearing a different shirt today, one of his tech joke shirts. It was a black shirt, black on the front, but the back was covered in binary code. It essentially said that if you had taken the time to read it, you were either a programmer or someone with no life.

He grabbed both now toasted pieces of bread from the toaster, and walked back to the door. He slung the backpack over his right shoulder and placed the toast into his now open right hand. He reached out, opened the door, and walked out. Then after locking his front door behind him he started walking to the bus stop.

* * *

Nepeta woke up that morning curled in a ball again. She had actually gone to bed as she had intended that night, rather than randomly falling down on her bed and drifting off. She and Terezi had role-played for a while, and even after she went to go eat and came back they role-played even more. She was lucky that she had already done her homework for the next day during class, because she fell asleep as soon as she was done role-playing.

Nepeta woke up as usual, curled up in a ball just like her cats, which once again one of them was curled up next to her, pressing against her body for warmth. She woke up a bit later that morning, and only had time to do what she needed to rather than what she wanted before she had to leave for the bus.

It was only after she had locked her door behind her that she realized she had forgotten to feed herself…again. She looked back longingly at her front door, she was really hungry, but she also knew that she would only be on time for the bus if she left now, so she would suffer through it…or steal Sollux's breakfast again.

By the sound from his house at that moment, it was perfect timing. Nepeta looked over to see Sollux lock his front door, and then turn back to the sidewalk, not even noticing the currently still Nepeta.

Nepeta moved quickly and dove behind the large bush in her yard, blocking the view between her and Sollux. As she heard his footsteps grow louder she prepared herself to pounce. His step was near, and so she took the opportunity to pounce quickly and precisely.

She sprang from behind the bush and growled as she was met with…a piece of toast.

Sollux had seen Nepeta as she attempted to hide behind the bush, and knew exactly what she would be planning. So as she sprang out from behind her hiding place he held out what he was sure she was after anyway, a piece of toast. Anticipating that she may end up doing what she had done the day before he had made an extra piece just for her, that way he could actually have his.

Nepeta retracted her hands and dropped her arms to her sides as she looked at the piece of toast held in front of her face, her eyes blinking as she tried to realize what had happened to her plan. She peered past the toast and looked at Sollux, who merely gave her a small smile as he took a bite of the toast in his other hand. She got the message and instantly swiped it from his hand, saying a quick, "Thanks Pawlux!" before munching away at the crispy item.

They started walking towards the bus stop, Nepeta disposing of the toast in mere seconds, Sollux taking his time eating as they walked at their gentle pace.

* * *

Karkat felt dead to the world, he really did. He kept waking up throughout the night and didn't get enough rest at all. So it had sucked that once he had finally felt comfortable, twenty minutes later his alarm clock went off in his ear. He reached for the alarm clock, but couldn't find it with his hand. Reluctantly he turned his head and opened his left eye just enough to see the alarm clock. He lifted his head slightly and reached out again, but his hand only just barely touched it with the tip of his fingers. He grunted loudly in his annoyance, dropped his head so that his face was covered by the pillow, and under his breath said, "Fuck."

The Alarm only grew louder, and rather than a beeping every second it became a long stream of beeping that pierced through his ears and rang through his head. In his annoyance he pushed himself up and closer to the alarm clock, then swiped at it. The alarm clock went off of the table and slammed onto the floor, but refused to stop beeping.

Finally sick of this damn ordeal he threw the covers off of him and slammed his feet on the floor. He hurried over, grabbed up his alarm clock, and slammed his thumb onto the off button. For a moment he really wanted to throw it against a wall, or the floor, or out the window, or through the window, he really didn't give two shits how, he really wanted to smash the fucking thing, but he stopped, he relaxed and lightly tossed it onto his bed.

Gog was he tired. He felt like dying would be less painful than being awake right now. But he knew that if he tried to stay home from school his sister would be sure to explain the ramifications of such an action and only once he heard all of her speech, including the one she would give him when she returned home reiterating her points, would she ask him a few questions, make sure he understood her, and then, and only then, would she drop the subject. So yeah, there was no fucking way that was worth it.

Karkat was wearing his soft fleece pajama pants, which were black with one long stripe of red going down each leg and a pair of boxers underneath, but no shirt, he didn't like wearing a shirt when he slept, or in that night's case, the lack thereof of such sleep with multiple failed attempts to regain said sleep…OH GOG DAMMIT, Kanaya was getting into his head with all of her complicated statements and the use of appropriate language and proper grammar. Now even his own private thoughts within the confines of his own mind weren't safe from her influence.

But…even though she made him extremely furious, he loved his sister. He would NEVER admit it, but he did. She was sophisticated, intelligent, gentle, kind, caring, courteous, pretty, creative, and fashionable, not that he was one to judge such a thing. He thought the world of her in so many ways, and while he had never vocalized just how much he adored Kanaya, and while he tried not to show it, she seemed to know.

Karkat opened his bedroom door and lazily walked down the hall, his eyes begging to be allowed to fall where gravity pulled them, but he wouldn't allow it, he would just sleep once he got home, it was Friday after all.

Karkat reached the bathroom door and swung it open before stepping inside. The light was on, so for a moment the sudden flood of bright light left him temporarily blinded, his sleepiness not at all helping the situation. But once his vision had returned he was met with the sight of his sister…wrapped in a bath towel. It was only now that Karkat realized the bathroom smelled of steam, how had he not noticed that?

Calmly Kanaya turned towards him, her hands occupied brushing her hair. "You should really knock before you enter the bathroom Kar. It's just common courtesy."

Karkat was too tired to put up with her bullshit. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LEFT THE DOOR UNLOCKED!" he yelled.

Kanaya was not at all fazed by his obnoxiously loud yelling, she just remained calm as she finished brushing her hair. She placed the comb next to the sink and looked at Karkat. "You look tired Kar, were you up late again?"

"No, I just had trouble sleeping and THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU NOT LOCKING THE DOOR!"

Kanaya smiled gently before passing by him and leaving the bathroom. "I'm done already Kar, it's all yours." She stopped and turned back towards him. "I suggest you cease your yelling, or mother and father are going to be enraged by the interruption of their sleep." Then Kanaya went off down the hall to her room.

Karkat walked to the door and shut it closed, then locked it, the one thing his sister had neglected to do. Karkat walked over to the shower and reached in to turn it back on, he needed something to wake him up anyway.

* * *

Later that morning Karkat was standing at the bus stop, with his sister Kanaya, her girlfriend Rose, and Rose's insufferable prick of a brother Dave. Gog, Rose was fine, even though he barely talked to her, but Dave was so fucking annoying. If it wasn't bad enough that he was always laying down stupid beats, he was also always trying to be all ironic about shit, hell, even his shades were being worn ironically, and they never seemed to come off.

But today, Karkat was remaining silent as he waited for the bus to come. Dave was quiet as he listened to music on his IPod, and Kanaya was talking with Rose about something to do with her vampire fandom, he didn't understand her love for vampires, and didn't quite care either.

He looked and saw that down the sidewalk a bit of a ways away were Sollux and Nepeta. Finally, people he actually liked. Sollux and him were best bros, just like him and Gamzee were in a weird guardian, keep from accidentally eating poison, way. He enjoyed hanging with Sollux a lot more, because then at least he didn't have to watch out for him, he was chill, and always level headed. And Nepeta…well, he didn't really have an opinion about her, she was cool he guessed. She was a kind person, and seemed to get along well with pretty much everyone, but they didn't exactly hang out by themselves like he did with some of his other friends, and he only knew a few things about her. She really liked cats, that much was obvious to even the newest person to meet her, what with her constant use of cat puns and her fake cat tail she always wore.

But one thing he did know was that she was really good friends with Sollux. Hell, to be honest he wondered how they weren't going out rather than him with Aradia and her with no one. It didn't really make sense that she wasn't going out with someone. She was cute…NOT THAT HE HAD EVER SAID SUCH A THING, at least that is how some described her, and he had to agree, she was cute. He had to think that either people just didn't think she would be interested in them, or she had someone she liked and had rejected such propositions. Well…whatever, he didn't care about the strange politics of love and relationships, and he didn't much care to think much on them, so he decided to drop it from his thoughts.

Just as he did, Sollux and Nepeta arrived at the bus stop. Unlike yesterday, this time they weren't running, and this time he didn't get pounced on by an energetic Nepeta, which he was honestly quite glad for, because with how tired he was he didn't think he could handle such a thing without falling on his ass and falling asleep.

"Hey guyth." Sollux greeted them.

"Good morning Evfurryone." Nepeta exclaimed in her own greeting.

Dave had his music on too loud to hear them, but he seemed to see their mouths move and guess the general reason for it, so he gave a small nod in a return greeting. Kanaya and Rose stopped their chat for a moment and looked over towards them.

"Hello Sollux, and a pleasant morning to you as well Nepeta." Kanaya greeted in return.

"Hello Sollux, hello Nepeta." Rose greeted them in turn. Then she returned to her conversing with Kanaya.

Sollux walked straight to him without stopping, then gave a small nod. "Hey KK."

Karkat weakly mustered a greeting in return. "Hey Sollux."

Sollux raised a brow at Karkat's oddly silent behavior. "Everything ok buddy?"

"Trouble sleeping." KArkat said, his eyes drifting down so that the only thing he saw was the sidewalk and his shoes.

Sollux chuckled.

Karkat looked up at him, his eyes showing that he found absolutely nothing to be particularly amusing about his pain. "Something funny Captor?" he asked, his voice very agitated.

Sollux put his hands up in defense. "No, not that, it'th jutht that it'th ironic ith all."

Karkat blinked, not at all getting it. "How so?"

"Well, you have a terrible night'th thleep, and for the firtht time in a long time I had a nithe night'th thleep, it'th jutht ironic in a way."

"I guess so." Karkat shrugged.

"Bus is coming guys." Nepeta said, interrupting all of their side conversations.

"Finally." Karkat groaned, he couldn't wait to sit down and not risk toppling over any minute.

**I realize I am posting this on Christmas, so I guess consider it a present of an update? Whatever, enjoy the chapter regardless. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays.**

**What I said at the beginning of the Chapter stands. Anyway, see you all next update. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: A Hit to the Heart

**Well, I would've updated sooner, but I didn't have any internet where I was for a few days, so I didn't.**** Yeah, that was true before, but then stuff happened, life happened. I didn't have time to work on it, so you know what, I have no excuse.**

**But, here is the update for the New Year. 2 people out of the 5 I said have asked for the story about Karkat's password. Seriously, I won't tell you a major part of the story until then.**

**Anyway, I do not own Homestuck, the characters, or the ideas from it. I do however own the ideas I create, with that, please enjoy.**

Chapter 9: A Hit to the Heart

It was lunch time, so Sollux was on his way to go meet up with Aradia, as per the usual. The halls were relatively empty, not that they were really ever empty, but besides a few stragglers, some people who skipped lunch, and others who had things to do it was pretty much empty by this point, the cafeteria and the garden area, along with the track and the picnic area however were full of students.

He didn't mind being alone as he walked at all, less chance to be noticed by people that way. Plus it let him think clearly, without the distractions of students yapping off about things he didn't give two shits about or teachers who were trying to get him to work hard.

He turned a corner, the same one he always turned on this walk, but to his surprise, he saw a form accessing one of the lockers. A student doing this was normal, nothing out of the ordinary, and usually he would have ignored it. But this person wasn't any other student, it was a specific student, a specific student who wore blue and black striped pants, and he only knew one person who wore those kind of pants. He was the same person who had a purple highlight in his black hair, and loved to flaunt when he could.

Sollux kept walking normally, until he was behind him, and then walked over to him. "What'th up printhe, aren't you uthually thuppothed to be going gaga over Feferi thomewhere or thomething?"

Eridan remained silent, his body hunched over into the confines of his roomy locker, with only a book or two inside.

Sollux moved beside him, to look at what he was doing. Over his shoulder, Sollux saw his steady hands, gripping a photo of Feferi and Eridan from last year's carnival, a unusually large and uncharacteristically bright smile over his face as he held his left arm over Feferi's shoulders, her smile just as bright, but much more common of her to show.

"Wow, never thought you could thmile about…well, anything."

Eridan remained silent, his face blank as his eyes only looked at the picture.

Sollux gave a slight chuckle. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were thtaring at that becauthe it hath Feferi in it, but I do know you better, you're probably jutht thtaring at your own contheited thelf."

These words brought about the first visible reaction in Eridan, his body shuddering. Then in a small whisper he whispered, "Shut up."

Sollux had heard him, but he couldn't help but take this chance to acquire some payback for all of the shit he dished out at him half the time. "I don't underthtand why Feferi goeth out with you anyway. But from what I've heard thhe theemth to be leaning towardth dumping you thoon."

"Shut up." He said again, this time much more clearly.

"Which, if that'th true, I'm glad thhe'th finally taking my advithe and getting rid of you."

Before Sollux could say another word, Eridan changed dramatically. His muscles clenched, and his empty look turned to one of anger. He dropped the photo, and his clenched right fist collided with Sollux's stomach.

The sudden unexpected blow knocked the wind out of him and knocked him to the floor simultaneously, the only sound he made was the huff of the sudden loss of air forced from his lungs. Sollux gasped for air for a moment before it actually came, those moments of suffocation feeling like hours. He looked up, and before he could decide how he would react to the punch, he noticed tears streaming down his cheeks.

Eridan was crying as he stared malevolently down at Sollux, pondering what he would do to him, thinking of how much he wanted to do more than just punch him in the stomach. His fists were clenched tight, the slightly grown fingernails drawing blood from his palms, yet he didn't even seem to take notice.

After a moment Sollux began to scramble to his feet, but before he could actually stand properly he was grabbed by the collar of his t-shirt by a bloody left hand. He was pulled up straight, and then onto his tiptoes as Eridan held him up by the collar. Then, he was looking straight at Eridan's enraged face.

Eridan's teeth were clenched just as tight as his fists, and his violet eyes burned with pure hatred. With Sollux's face now held up to his own, he spoke. "She did."

Sollux was suddenly released and he had to struggle to regain his balance as he stumbled backwards. When he did regain his balance, he looked over to Eridan, not understanding what he meant. "Thhe did what? What are you talking about?"

Eridan barely held back his voice from becoming a shout as he said, "Feferi left me!" His body relaxed, and his anger seemed to snuff itself out at those words. "Feferi left me…" he said again, this time there was no anger, only pain. Eridan pushed his locker closed and looked at Sollux. "I hope you're happy Sollux, you got your wish."

Sollux looked at him, and in his eyes, to his surprise, there was no hatred, no anger, no poisonous gaze, only pain. He had nothing to say, and so Sollux stared back at Eridan, still and silent.

Eridan turned away, and walked off, and until he was out of sight, Sollux found himself caught in that position, frozen and unable to speak. But once he could, he noticed something on the ground. The photo, which Eridan had treated as precious, now lay on the floor. He bent down and took it, placing it gently into his left pocket. It was only then that he noticed, someone was watching him.

* * *

Nepeta, who had been walking to class early today, and skipping lunch because she hated everything they were serving that day, had watched the confrontation between Sollux and Eridan. She had again heard voices in the hall with her locker, and because it was Ampora's she thought it was between him and Feferi. But no, when she peeked around the corner she saw a different depiction than what she had expected. Eridan had his locker open, which was only three down from Feferi's and four down from Nepeta's, and was holding Sollux by the collar of his shirt.

She had wanted to do something, but before she could react to what she saw, Eridan let go. Then, she heard Eridan yell, "Feferi left me!"

Eridan proceeded to repeat himself, much lower in tone before saying, "I hope you're happy Sollux, you got your wish." Before closing his locker and walking off, Sollux almost frozen in place until he was gone down the other end of the hallway.

She stepped out then, seeing Sollux bend down and place something which had been on the ground into his pocket. It was then that he seemed to notice her.

She hurried over to him. "What happened Sollux? Are you okay?"

Sollux placed his hand on his stomach, and gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Jutht Eridan being upthet about Feferi dumping him."

"Yeah, I heard that part. I'm more concerned about you Sollux, are you sure you're okay? I saw him holding you up by the collar."

Sollux raised a hand, as if to say she needed to stop. "I'm fine, okay? Now I've got to go find Aradia, I'll thee you later, okay?"

"Okay Pawlux…bye." Nepeta said, still worried.

"Thee ya." Sollux said with a last glimpse towards her before rushing off to Aradia.

* * *

Karkat was miserably exhausted. He now regretted coming to school today, being this exhausted wasn't worth avoiding his sister's ranting about missing school and maybe looking into his psyche because of the sleep thing.

The table was alive around him. Everyone was either eating or conversing, or both. The only people missing were Aradia, Sollux, Nepeta, Eridan, and Jade.

"Psst…Psssst…Pssssssssssst. Hey, hey, hey Karbro. Karbro. Best friend. Best friend~"

Gamzee was talking into his ear, not surprising seeing as he was sitting next to him at the lunch table, but he was ignoring him. He had his head down on his arms, and he finally felt comfortable. He wanted to at least get a few damn minutes of rest before going on with his shitty gog damn day, but no! No, that can't happen! Karkat Vantas is forever cursed to have friends who talk to him when it is least appropriate.

"Psssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssss-"

Karkat couldn't fucking take it any gog damn longer! He lifted his head and glared at Gamzee. "What…do you…want?" he forced out, just barely avoiding yelling.

"Bro, you want some of this motherfuckin faygo? I've got cherry, root beer, cola, grape, and-"

"No." Karkat cut him off.

"Your sur-"

"Yes." He cut him off again.

Gamzee smiled, "Okay Karbro, just tell me if you change your mind." Gamzee then turned towards Tavros on the other side of him. "So Tavbro, I got some motherfuckin sick new beats to lay down, let's do it."

Karkat's head fell back onto his arms. He couldn't wait for this damn day to be over.

**Allo peoples. I'm sorry this update is a bit shorter than normal, but that's how it worked out. Also, sorry for how long it took, my life is busy because of the end of the semester, plus I'm kind of like Eridan right now, except my friend betrayed me and revealed my secret liking of a friend of mine. So, yeah, anyway. I thought I should explain my thoughts on Eridan, being he is usually punished in Fanfictions. **

**I don't hate Eridan, I have a grudge against him for being in love and then killing my sign troll Feferi, but I don't hate him. I think he is a misunderstood person, whom wants to be accepted, and because he never was, became a sort of, well, kind of cut off from others, then with the heartbreak between him and Feferi, it wasn't a surprise to me that he was the prince of hope, meaning the destroyer of such, cause he had none left in life.**

**Anyway, I'll actually update within the week this time, got through a small bump in the road of the story if you will. The next chapter will be easier for me to write for many reasons. But the one thing I find really amusing, is that the storyboard I wrote has barely come into play in the story so far.**

**Comment please.**


	10. Chapter 10: Nothing like a nap

**Sorry for the update taking so long, but I've been busy, and when I'm not busy I'm stressing over the fact that my father doesn't want me to move to California, even though I've chosen to, which from the north east is a large move. But now I have convinced him, and after reading the comment I realized it really has been 3 months…I knew I was late, but wow, this is really late. I am sorry. But anyway, here's the update, please enjoy. (btw, read the end notes, this chapters notes at the beginning were written a bit ago.)**

Chapter 10: Nothing like a nap

Nepeta walked into her favorite class...almost twenty minutes early. Not that it mattered much though, she came to this class early rather often, and the teacher didn't mind at all either. Nepeta loved her art class, and really, her teacher never even needed to come look at her works, he had even said so, but he still did, always impressed and never surprised by her work.

When Nepeta walked in today however, wasn't there, not much of a surprise as sometimes he wasn't. But someone else was, Jade was sitting at the same place she and Nepeta always sat, and she was sleeping…again. She did this often, and everyone who was part of their group of friends knew why. She suffered from…what was the word? Oh yes, Narcolepsy, and it caused her to have erratic sleeping patterns, or something…Nepeta really didn't know the details, but basically, to put it simply, she fell asleep really randomly, in random places, at random times. Nepeta was one of the ones most used to it, because she and Jade were good friends, and when they would hang out, it wouldn't be too out of place for her to just fall asleep out of nowhere.

Nepeta set her things down on the table, and took a seat across of Jade. She reached into the confines of her backpack and pulled out a few pencils, her art book for the class, and her shipping book. She'd lost count long ago of how many ships she had, or how many drawings she had for that matter. But she did know that she shipped Jade, she'd shipped her with Dave as matesprits, though Jade had never said she felt anything for him in that way, but either way, it was still one of her favorite ships. She also shipped her as moirails with Dave, that ship at least, was completely un-debatable in her opinion. They were perfect moirails, she's the geeky hot girl, and he's the cool kid, perfect.

But seeing her friend like this…she was just so cute when she slept, she had to. She simply had to.

Nepeta flipped open her shipping book to an empty page near the end and took a pencil from her backpack, nicely sharpened and ready to draw. She went to work, somehow inspired and compelled to draw her sleeping friend.

* * *

"I just couldn't take it anymore. He was always talking about my friends so meanly, spouting endless hatred and disgust and expecting me to agree with him, I was able to deal with it for a while, but I can only bite my tongue for so long, you know?" Feferi asked back at Vriska without removing her head from her locker.

"Yeah, I get it. There's a reason me and him were only in it for the sloppy make-outs and sex. On an intellectual level, we couldn't staaaaaaaand one another. It was a…what does Nep call it? A…Caliginous relationship. We got along because we haaaaaaaated one another so much." Vriska responded, leaning her back against the lockers.

"I know about all that, the worst part about it is that my showing pity for his being dumped by you…led to us dating."

"Yup, positively the only reason I regret it. Wasn't very good in bed, and really, not much of a loss. He'll be alone his whoooooooole life, because he can't realize that others matter. I mean, look at you! You're pretty, ooooooooverly excepting and extreeeeeeeemely kind, not that I understand how you came across those two aspects, aaaaaaaand, to top it all off, you're smart. Anyone would be lucky to date you! He should've seen that."

"Well…It doesn't matter now, we're through, and I'm glad to be free of his hate." Feferi finished with her locker and closed it before looking to Vriska with a smile. "I should've listened to you, to all of you, a long time ago."

"You'll get no argument from me there." She said before returning the smile.

They began walking down the hall, towards their close by to one another classrooms for the next period.

"So…" Feferi began, "do you want to come over to my house after school and hang out?"

Vriska reached her hand up and scratched the back of her head. "I would love to Fef…but John is coming over tonight to watch a movie with me, we're watching Vampire's kiss, it has our favorite actor in it."

"Are you watching a movie I've never glubbing heard of just because it has Nicolas Cage?"

"Yeah. Plus my parents are going away for the weekend, so John is sortof…staying the night." Vriska blushed deeply as she spoke.

Feferi looked at her, and the deep blush only turned a deeper crimson as she was watched. One thing Feferi had learned over the years, one of the only things that could make Vriska uncomfortable, was something to do with her relationships. "Oh…um…well, I guess I can't ask you to skip your plans with John…but how about Saturday, can you come over then?"

Vriska gave a quick nod, trying as hard as she could not to look Feferi's way as her face continued to grow a darker crimson. "Yeah, sounds like fun, I'll pester you on chat about it later."

* * *

"Done!" Nepeta exclaimed excitedly. She hadn't meant to say it so loudly, but she had, and it had woken her sleeping friend.

Jade was suddenly startled awake, her head flew up, and her eyes were wide. "BARK!" she barked as though she were her dog, before blinking and looking around. "Uh…" Jade wasn't sure what had just happened, and her confusion, along with the scrutinizing gaze Nepeta held her with, her face grew a deep red in a blush.

Nepeta couldn't help but erupt in a fit of giggles. It wasn't the normal way you usually saw someone wake up.

Jade's blush faded away as she realized what was happening and where she was. "Uh...what are you doing?"

Nepeta ceased her insistent giggling, and turned her sketch pad towards Jade so she could see it.

Jade's eyes went a bit wider, both from her finally having woken up and from the surprise of how good it was. "You drew…me? Why?"

Nepeta shrugged. "I don't know, you just looked so cute the way you were sleeping, I couldn't help but draw you."

Jade kept looking, and only then did she realize she'd missed what was above her head. It was a dream bubble, and it was of her and Dave kissing…wait, WHAT?! Her face flushed and she began to stutter as she tried to grasp her own reaction to it. She looked up at Nepeta, and just…just sighed. Her face was red and hot, and she could tell that she was blushing fiercely. She pressed her face into the palm of her hand, and slowly slid it down her face. "Nepeta…how many times do I have to say that Dave and I are just friends?"

Nepeta put a finger to her chin, and made herself look as though this was a serious thing she was pondering over, "Um…as many times as you want. I'll still ship you, even if you don't agree with it."

"Ugh, I have no idea where you get that. The idea had never even crossed my mind before you started shipping me with him, and even then I don't linger on it. I just don't see how you can think that it would ever happen. We've always just been friends. I mean, the whole shipping us as…moe…mew…moo…mow…Moirails? Yeah, that's it. I mean, that's fine and all, but really, I don't see it happening with the whole relationship thing between us."

"The fact that you only see him as a furiend and have nefur thought about it on your own is exactly why it works so well!"

Jade's head just titled to the side and her eyes squinted, she was completely lost. "I…I don't follow your logic."

"Well it's simple," Nepeta raised a finger, "Essentially, I view you two as very good furiends, meowrail material even. It is beclaws you haven't thought about it that your relationship would be so purrfect. You'd be two furiends through and through, but with a love that surpassed your furiendship, meaning you'd be so close already, that there wouldn't be any way that you'd not understand one another."

"I…I understand that…sort of…but still, I don't see it happening."

"We'll, you two make purrfect meowrails anyhow, so sooner or later, maybe my flushed red ship between you two will become canon."

Jade didn't respond to that, she just rolled her eyes and pushed the sketch book back over to Nepeta.

Nepeta understood her reluctance, and actually enjoyed it, it would just make when it became canon oh that much sweeter.

* * *

**So…Karkat…planning on doing something?**

Karkat felt the odd feeling that he should decide whether he was planning on doing something…which was fucking stupid. Who the fuck was he going to tell that to? Himself? Besides, why would he even think about a question to ask himself that seems extremely annoying to understand just how exactly to answer?

**This is stupid…you're just sitting there, not talking, not listening, seriously, bone up and do shit.**

Karkat was pretty sure he was just bad mouthed by his own mind, for what being boring?

**Yes.**

_"NO ONE ASKED YOU!"_

**I asked me, to tell you, to stop being boring.**

Karkat was pretty sure he just yelled at himself about no one having asked himself to tell himself…NO, this is too damn confusing, this isn't going to continue, NO!

**Exactly, now listen to the voice in your head, I am your inner wisdom…your very, very, very, very, very inner wisdom.**

_"Did I just insult myself?"_

**You're Karkat here, tell me.**

_"What happened to you being my inner wisdom?"_

**I lied.**

_"I…I'm confused."_

**Yes, you are.**

_"I…I should just do something…something that isn't boring?"_

**Thatta boy!**

Wow…Karkat really didn't feel like going over what had just happened, ever, EVER, again. Instead, he decided to lift his head and look around, he must've caught a few minutes of sleep, luckily.

For the most part, the lunch table was empty now, as was most of the cafeteria. But besides him, Sollux and Aradia were still there, they did usually stay longer than the others, because Sollux always went and met her at her locker. They seemed to be having a pleasant conversation from the tone of their voices. Karkat didn't feel like interrupting them, not his bro Sollux, so he just let his head drop back into his arms.

**You're doing it again.**

_"Ok…voice, whatever you are, I really don't care."_

**What if I told you I was the voice of Gog?**

_"I highly doubt that, and I really wouldn't care"_

**Oh…because technically speaking it is a rather appropriate term for the amount of power I possess over you.**

_"…"_

**…**

_"…"_

**…**

_"…zzz…"_

**…are…are you sleeping?**

_"Zzzzz…"_

**DAMMIT KARKAT, AWAKE IMMEDIATELY!**

_"…no…zzz…"_

**THIS IS HOPELESS! FINE, I'LL GO TALK TO MORE INTERESTING PEOPLE!**

_"…zzz…"_

* * *

"Tho actually the entire time it wath her who thet the entire courthe of eventth into motion."

Aradia took another bite of her apple, finishing off the last of it. "But technically doesn't that leave the gap of how she came to have the papers in the first place? There had to be one occurrence when she didn't have the papers, and so she failed to survive, thus sending it into motion by giving the information to him that would then be used to fill these papers with the proper information, which would then be used to guide her safely through the events which would follow."

"They don't go into that, but maybe. It could be that by having the paperth created through her failed attempt that her failure never came to be."

"No, it seems more likely that there was always doomed to be a failure. Because if that failure ever came not to be then she would never have the papers created in any reality, because that would leave a gap in the loop."

"I thee your point, but if thhe was always doomed to die, than doethen't that mean that technically for every thelf that retheiveth the paperth there is a thelf that wath lotht? Or would it be only one that had to die to thave the retht?"

"It depends really, at that point we'd need to just agree that it could be either."

"Ok, then I'll agree that we have no idea."

"As will I" Aradia looked around them, before looking back to Sollux. "I think we should go, only a few minutes left before class." Aradia picked up her tray and stood.

"Okay" Sollux agreed, as he stood as well with his tray.

Aradia's gaze fell on Karkat. "I'd wake him if I were you, don't want him ranting about no one looking out for him and waking him up in time for class."

Sollux nodded, "Good point."

Aradia leaned over and planted a kiss of Sollux's cheek. "See you after class."

"Alright" Sollux said, watching as Aradia departed.

Then his eyes fell on Karkat. He placed his tray back onto the table, and tapped Karkat on the shoulder, no response. He tapped his shoulder again, harder this time, still no response. He tapped it even harder, "Hey fuckath, time to wake up."

Karkat made a sound, a type of reaction at least, but he didn't move.

Sollux took hold of his shoulder and shook him, "Wake up!"

Still nothing, Karkat just grumbled unintelligible nonsense and remained asleep.

**Punch his arm.**

Sollux sighed, and then quickly gave his friend a jab to the left arm, which got a shock of pain through him.

"AH! WHAT THE FUCK CAPTOR?!" Karkat yelled as his head shut up and his hand covered the pained area.

"Dude, you need to get going, clath thtarth thoon."

Karkat looked at the clock on the wall, and then back at Sollux. "Oh…thanks, BUT WHY DID YOU HIT ME?!"

"I…I'm not thure, it jutht theemed like it would be the only way to get you to wake up."

"Ugh, okay, fine, I'm up." Karkat stood from the table and started walking out of the cafeteria, leaving Sollux alone.

Sollux picked up his tray and brought it to the dishes window, leaving it there. But as he turned and walked out of the cafeteria as well, it bothered him, he wasn't quite sure why he'd chosen to wake him that way, he could've sworn one of the voices had said it, but he never listened to them, so why?

* * *

**Well then, I just finished and mostly wrote the majority of this chapter tonight, er, this morning? Both I guess. Sorry for how long it took, but I was doing…stuff. Moving to Cali in August, stuff to do, and things… Plus to all the Doctor Who fans, YAYZ! Oh, but I convinced my dad, My brother is currently visiting from Cali right now, and I'm about to go back to doing stuff that kept me from finishing this. I hit a roadblock in the creative process for this fic, and stayed away from it like…for all of these 2 months and several days. I'll update more regularly now, and don't worry, I'm just fine people.**

**I LOVE COMMENTS, I feed off of feedback. ALSO, I may ship, but not all the characters, if you have a suggestion for a pairing that hasn't either been previously mentioned, or isn't quite obviously not going to happen, I'll consider it. So that means, no shipping of Kanaya, Rose, John, Vriska, Sollux, Aradia, or Nepeta. All others are possibly up for grabs by readers, plus I want you guy, you few…few…guys and girls to actually take a part. Well, actually, I've gotten plenty of views, but please, if you want me to update more, review, because that is what makes me know you like the fic at all.**


	11. Chapter 11: Boredom and Waiting

**Why was I talking to the characters last chapter? Why would I dare to break the fourth wall? Why did Sollux listen to me? It's a "Homestuck" Fanfiction... enough said.**

**Sorry to say it but I forgot it last chapter. I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, THE CHARACTERS FROM HOMESTUCK, OR THE ASPECTS TAKEN FROM HOMESTUCK. I ONLY OWN THAT WHICH I HAVE MADE WHICH IS ORIGINAL IN THIS STORY.**

**Do my chapters really take this long to write? Nope. In fact, the first three chapters were written in 3 days, was posting once a day. But I was only working on this to get through writer's block, however I still like this fanfiction, but I run across the problem that I always forget what the hell I was doing before in the fanfiction, and thus I have to back track, a process I'm not thrilled to do. But now I'm working on it, I still usually write these in a single day, maybe 2 or 3 (This one took about 3-4 separate days that I worked on it), but still. (Although, just going to say, took me a while to finally get to this…sorry) OH! And I'm very happy to have seen the most people to ever grace my story in a single day the day I last updated the story, it was amazing to see that number.**

**Chapter 11: Boredom and Waiting**

For Karkat, getting through the day was grueling. He was still majorly tired, but he'd lost all hope of possibly gaining anymore rest until after the school day was over, which luckily would be very soon. There was only another twelve minutes of class before he would be able to forget school for an entire two days. Which actually reminded him that he had no plans for the weekend, which while usually wouldn't bother him, he was just kind of…bored? Yeah, bored would be the right word to use. He was caught up with pretty much everything that he read or watched online, there were no video games he had that he hadn't beaten, and there wasn't a single new game that he wanted, not that he had any money to get one anyway. Man…this weekend was actually going to suck!

He could try hanging with Sollux or Gamzee. But Gamzee…well he didn't feel like putting up with his bullshit this weekend, and Sollux he knew was at least busy for tonight with Aradia. Wow…that was sad, he could only think of two people to hang out with…wow. It's just…he didn't really hang out with any of the others one on one, Tavros and him had never really talked much, Vriska was…well, Vriska, not a bad thing but not really a good thing either. John didn't hang out with him much anymore because of Vriska, but hey, then John was annoying as fuck anyway, at least sometimes. Aradia was dating Sollux, his best bro, though they had never really been able to really connect in a real friendship, they just happened to share Sollux as a close friend. Rose was dating Kanaya, so he tended to see plenty of her around, plus those two constantly examined him because they found his rage interesting. Eridan was…well, fuck that guy, total rich snob. At least while Feferi was rich too she didn't ever bring it up, not to say she couldn't make a good jab at someone like anyone else, she just didn't bring up her wealth when it came to insulting people. Feferi and him were sort of friendly with each other, never really had a lasting conversation before but that may be because they weren't usually hanging out, what with Eridan always keeping her to himself. Terezi…well she was always such a troll, she had her ups and her downs, but you know, she seemed nuts a whole lot of the time. Jade was cool, but there had been a sort of…awkwardness after she rejected him, about a year ago. She was friendly about it, and he couldn't blame her for not wanting to date such a shitty person like himself, but it kind of felt weird after that…which really sucked because they had had a good friendship going before then, and he'd just thought that maybe it could be more. There was Nepeta…actually, he couldn't really think of anything bad about her, except her calling him Karkitty. She shipped people too, from what she talked about with her shipping books she keeps on her person, but she only ever showed people like Sollux her drawings, their being close friends and neighbors and all. She was nice though, she supposedly liked playing games with Sollux when they would hang out, but really, why would she want to hang out with him?

Dave, well Dave was cool, always a cool bro, might actually try him, he was wrong, forgot about Dave for a moment there. He'd ask about hanging out on the bus later. Jeez, what was he thinking? You can't forget about the Dave man! Him and Sollux were the two coolest bros a dude could have, they were known to just hang out, the three of them at someone's house, mostly at Dave's cause he had the best setup of all. Originally he remembered hating that man's fucking rapping, but it grew on him, slowly and painfully, but it did.

Karkat peered at the clock again, still seven minutes left. This class could've been more bearable if he had someone to talk to, but the only one he might consider talking to was Feferi, and she was on the other side of the classroom, besides, what would the two of them possibly talk about? No…he'd be forced to bear through the class, like he always did, every…single…day.

He looked down at his notebook, he'd doodled a bit, but of course his stuff looked like shit, no surprise there. He'd begun the notes but quickly realized how much he really didn't care about taking them, he'd pass the class regardless, it was so boringly easy. There was a part where he'd gone from writing notes to literally writing that he was fucking done, and ended it with an exclamation point. A moment where he was glad that he didn't ever need to turn in his notes to the teacher, although even if he did he wouldn't care about it as much as he'd care about how much Kanaya would bother him about it, as she would undoubtedly hear if something like that was discovered by a teacher in his notebook, he didn't know fucking how it was that she always managed to learn about this shit, but she always did.

He looked over towards the windows, of course he would be unlucky enough to be placed on the opposite end of the room from them, and so didn't get much of a view of the outside from where he sat. But as he did he noticed Feferi was looking at him, she quickly looked away, back at her own notebook, but she'd definitely been looking over at him. It was possible that she was bored to? Maybe she'd had the similar thought of talking to him, and also realized that they probably wouldn't have much to talk about. That or maybe she'd been spacing out and just looked his way? Well, both would make sense, not that it mattered.

He looked at the clock, only three minutes left, and the teacher was already done with the notes. People were finishing up what was left to write before stuffing their belongings into their backpacks and messenger bags, which Karkat participated in gladly. He scooped up everything on his desk into his bag and zipped it closed without another moments thought. Now it would only be a few moments till he was free.

* * *

Sollux took his seat on the bus, finally, he'd be able to go home and get ready to hang out with his girlfriend. He didn't really have plans for the rest of the weekend though, which was fine with him, the fact that this even came up in his thought process is because of the last guy, but really this guy doesn't care as much as that other guy, but how does this guy even know about that? Oh wait, he doesn't, this is just the author fucking up while seeming as though he's in the third perspective with Sollux, which admittedly Sollux finds quite stupidly overcomplicated and technically impossible to grasp as he neither is hearing this nor would understand that someone is literally writing the story in this story that is his life. So really this has just been a giant waste of time and the author should really be going back to Sollux, which Sollux agrees with, except doesn't, cause you know…he doesn't actually know this is happening.

Okay, now that that royal fuck up is done, we're back with Sollux. Sollux was alone on the bus thus far besides John. John was into these movies with Nick Cage, and he'd gotten Vriska into movies with Nick Cage too. He was kind of good at games, they'd played online a couple of times because of Dave wanting to bring him into them, he was decent, and sometimes actually really good at these games. They didn't talk much outside of when they were both hanging with either Karkat or Dave, more often Dave. In general he was much different from his sister, but not in a bad way he guessed? Trying to explain his thoughts was weird, especially because he was doing so without understanding he was doing so?

After less than twenty seconds a few other kids got on, including Kanaya. She smiled over at Sollux, a gesture which he returned in kind, before sitting on the opposite side of the bus from him. They knew each other pretty well, and hell could he not even try to lie about how attractive she was, or how kind she was, really Kanaya was a really great person. They saw plenty of each other because of him hanging with Karkat, and it had become even more freaking often after she started dating Rose because of when Karkat and himself would go and hang over at Dave's.

Then Jade and Rose got on one after the other, Jade going two seats behind Kanaya, and Rose obviously sitting next to Kanaya. Jade was cool too, she was dating Dave so she would hang with them sometimes, and she was definitely one of their cooler friends in their weird group, she was into playing games, she played a pretty mean base guitar, and she was good with machines. Rose was weird, into demonic stuff, magic, and actually mostly the stuff she was into was pretty freaking cool to be honest, she was cool too, and their snarkfests were legendary, and pretty fun too.

Then Gamzee got on, and headed to his usual seat in the back. Gamzee was a lot more Karkat's friend than he was Sollux's, and they didn't hang much at all. He really only knew the basic shit that pretty much everyone in their group knew about Gamzee.

Dave got on listening to toons, his custom headphones booming with was sounded like some of his own sick raps. As he sat down next to Jade he kept his headphones fall from his ears and he turned off the toons. They made a good couple, those two could talk for hours, or just not talk and be together, certainly one of the better matchups among his friends.

Vriska got on then, and of course sat next to John. She was a bitch, she'd caused harm to Tavros and she had caused Aradia some pain too. But she'd changed since Tavros's incident, in a good way. She was still tough and independent, and could easily be a bit cruel at times, but she was Vriska…that was really the only way to put it to be honest.

Karkat got on next, his eyes bloodshot with dark bags beneath them. Normally Sollux may have commented, but he decided not to, Karkat was in a grumpy enough mood as it was. He gave Sollux a glance and gave a very lazy wave of the hand to greet him before he practically fell into the seat behind Sollux.

Sollux propped himself up a bit to turn towards Karkat; Karkat already had his eyes closed and his face pressing against the window to sue it as a sort of pillow. Sollux decided just to leave him be for now, no point disturbing an already crabby and tired Karkat.

Terezi and Nepeta came on then, talking about something, he wasn't sure what, and Terezi gave a snicker before she started walking down the aisle of the bus. Terezi stopped at the seat in front of Sollux, and sat down, letting Nepeta scoot into the seat with her. Terezi, at least in Sollux's opinion, was a bit nutty. From what Nepeta said she was great at roleplaying, and she was a fun person he supposed. The only times they ever actually hung was when he was hanging with Nepeta, and while that had only furthered his belief that she was insane, it also let him get to know her a bit. She was cool, really into the justice system and shit like that, and of course she was legally blind, legally blind in that while she was mostly blind she _could_ see in big blurs that not even the best classes could fix, which was basically really close to blind without fully being blind he guessed?

"Hey Sollux" Nepeta greeted casually.

"Hey" Sollux returned.

Nepeta then went back to talking with Terezi, something about sprites, justice, and execution…with Terezi obviously leading the conversation.

Aradia got on then, she was nearly the last one on the bus with several other stragglers immediately behind her. She sat next to him of course, and they both leaned in, giving one another a small peck on the other's lips. "Hey"

"Hey" she responded in return.

**There, this is done for the night. Ok, so this chapter was a pain for a few reasons, mostly cause I kept procrastinating, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, and I thought I may as well add that if you wish to follow me on Tumblr, where I'll be posting about the updates and several other things homestuck related, check out my side blog "arsenic-armageddons" or my main blog, which is filled with so many things, like Homestuck Zelda Doctor Who Anime Manga RAWR! U can go to here and follow this one, my main blog, "darknessisnotevil".**

**The art is my friend's and while I would draw it myself, I cannot as I suck at drawing…anyway. Please enjoy the update, and stay awesome! The actual story is going to move faster after the next chapter, because you've basically gotten to know the whole school situation. I am also planning to write a different fanfiction that doesn't have a real ship basis like this does, It'll be a lot more sad but I think a lot better than this one. For now that one is only in the planning stages, so don't worry, this is the only fic I'm working on for now. Loves you all, PEACE!**


End file.
